Gia
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: For the couple that never was, Jason and Gia. Gia Campbell finds how quickly you can fall from glory when you trust in the wrong person. I own nothing. I just like to write it. Will Jason become an unexpected hero?
1. Chapter 1

**An hour until midnight and Deception model Gia Campbell stood alone on the docks. She had just left the Ward house fund raiser disappointed in her companions. Things had been great. Lucky was her escort and it looked like Nick was trying to reconnect with her. They had broken up briefly but the sage advice offered by her friend Lucien Cane seemed to be working. Nickolas was seeing her for the woman she was. Until Liz Webber showed up on Jason Morgan's arm. **

**The whole night tanked after that. The argument that ensued had given Gia a headache and she slipped out unnoticed. Nickolas and Lucky didn't need her help defending saint Liz's virtue. **

"**Virtue, ha." Gia scoffed. Lizzy lu had been with four lovers since she was nineteen, she was twenty-five now. Gia had had one lover in her life, Nickolas and everyone still thought she was a slut. "Whatever."**

"**Do you often speak to yourself, Ms. Campbell?" Gia jumped and turned around.**

"**Lucien, you scared me." She grasped her coat closer to her. He had always made her feel naked when he looked at her but she was certain those were her own insecurities. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris."**

"**I wanted to ring in the New Year with the most beautiful woman in Port Charles." He touched her arm. Gia shivered in response. "You're cold." **

**He pulled her into his arms. Her front pressed against his. Gia squirmed causing Lucien to laugh. She couldn't explain the feeling of dread that passed over her. **

**Pulling her closer he rubbed his cheek against her hair. **

"**Umm, you smell like lilacs." Lucien stepped back from her opening her black cashmere coat as he did. He smiled the most chilling smile that Gia had ever seen. "My son is a fool. Elizabeth Webber is worn and well used; while you my flower are just blooming."**

"**Lucien you shouldn't…" She gasped when his hand traced her breast through her thin golden dress. Her eyes snapped up as she digested what he had said. "What son?"**

"**Oh, my dear, allow me to properly introduce myself." Lucien pulled Gia against his body. His smooth fingers found the zipper to her dress and began to lower it. Her purse fell to the ground. "I am Prince Stavros Nikolas Mikkosovich Cassadine, son of Mikkos and Helena, father to Nikolas," He bent closer to Gia's ear. "and lover to the perfect Gia Campbell."**

"**No" She pushed him away from her. His hands knotted in to frail dress. The thin spaghetti straps gave under the light pressure. The front fell exposing her to him. He laughed. "No, you're dead."**

**She tried to cover her nakedness. He grabbed her hands and jerked them down to her sides. **

"**Perfect." He took both her wrists in one large hand and pulled her to his limo that sat idling behind some creates.**

"**Lucien, please." Gia struggled against him. Her dress fell away from her body into a heap on the ground. "What did I do?"**

**He stopped suddenly pulling her to him. He looked down at her nearly naked body. **

"**You gave yourself to my son." He pinched her breast. "At first I thought you were unworthy of the Cassadine name, but now I know that Nikolas is not worthy of you."**

**He pushed her into the limo simultaneously stripping her of her coat. He dropped it on the ground. He would buy her furs. Nothing was too good for his mistress.**

**Stavros climbed in behind her. He smiled as her naked bottom bounced each time she tried to open the other door. Giving up she moved as far away from him as possible. She covered herself as much as she could. **

**She was truly exquisite in her stiletto heels and silk stockings. **

**She was so afraid. **

"**Gia?" He called to her in a sing song voice. "Let me touch you."**

"**No." He sighed. Before she knew it he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her across the seat. **

"**I had hoped our first time together would be special but you, my dear, must learn respect." Stavros threw her on the floor, covering her trembling body with his own. **

**Gia felt him fumbling with his pants. She tried to move but he was too heavy. **

"**Please, Lucien nooo." She cried as he entered her. Gia screamed at the pain. She was so dry. She could feel her body stretching and tearing as he cruelly invaded her. **

"**You need to understand that you belong to me. You will give yourself to me whenever and where ever I command it." Gia whimpered. She had stopped crying and struggling. "Nickolas is a child. A woman, such as you, demands a man who can satisfy her."**

**He continued pumping in and out of her. His breath was hot in her ear. He bit her shoulder, drawing blood, as he came. **

**Stavros lay on her, his weight pressing her into the floor of the car. He knew he should move and let her breath but this girl needed to know her place. He smiled at the thought. Her place was right where she was, beneath him.**

**Now she must learn humility. **

**He moved off her and opened the door. Adjusting himself, he watched as she curled herself into a tiny ball.**

"**Get out." He nudged her with his Italian leather shoe. "Get out."**

**When she didn't move he grabbed her by the hair and throw her out onto the freezing ground. **

"**I shall be at your room after the party. Clean yourself and prepare to receive me." He closed the door. **

**Gia watched the car drive off. She tried to stand but her legs gave out and she sat naked on her coat. Looking around she knew she needed to get out of sight. Slowly she pulled the coat around her body. She crawled behind a set of creates and gave into her pain. **

**Jason watched as Gia left the party. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at her. He shrugged it off, she wasn't his problem. He turned back to the three people arguing in front of him.**

**Liz seemed to be enjoying the attention. Jason wished she would just tell them that she came because Carly was sick.**

**Jason looked back at the elevator. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Taking out his phone he called Johnny and asked him to find out where Gia had gone.**

**Johnny called back a few minutes later.**

"**Gia was last seen on the docks. No one knows where she went after that." Jason closed his phone.**

"**Liz something came up I need to go." He didn't wait for a response or the elevator. Jason took the fourteen flights of stairs two at a time. Racing out the lobby door he met Johnny on the docks. "You go that way and I'll go over here. We need to find her."**

**Jason's heart was racing. **

**He had only gone a few feet when he saw the purse she had been carrying. A few feet from it, glittering in the moon light was her golden dress. **

**Fuck he thought. Moving forward cautiously he heard a noise. **

**Placing the items on the ground he drew his gun and made his way behind a stack of creates. He saw her, curled up facing the wall. Her body shook under the black coat.**

"**Gia?" He whispered, engaging the safety and tucking the gun into his waist band. "Gia?"**

**He reached a hand out to her. **

"**Gia, it's Jason." She lifted her head slightly. "Look at me Gia."**

**She turned her head. Jason let out a breath when he saw there was no real damage to her face. In his business men who hurt women always went for the face.**

"**Jason?" She looked at his out stretched hand. "He hurt me Jason."**

"**Who hurt you?"**

"**Stavros Cassadine." She buried her head in her coat again. **

"**Gia?" He moved a little closer to her. "Do you know I would never hurt you?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Gia?" He moved until he was next to her. "It's cold out here can I take you some where safe? Can I take you to the hospital?"**

"**No…no…no…" She shook her head whispering. "They'll know. Please. I don't want them to know."**

"**Who?" **

"**Mama, Marcus…oh God Jason the press. Everyone will know." She began to get hysterical. **

"**What if I take you to a place where no one will know?" She looked at him. She looked like a child. A child that had been brutally hurt.**

"**Will Marcus know?" Jason shook his head. "O.k."**

**He opened his cell and called Johnny letting him know where they were and ordering the limo brought around. Jason lifted her in his arms. He felt the moisture rolling down her legs.**

**Fuck. **

**Johnny and the car were there within a few minutes. He slowly slid into the car careful not to move her too much. **

"**Take the other car. Get Monica. Tell her it's an emergency. We're going to the house on Birmingham." Johnny nodded and stepped out of the car. "I'm gonna take care of you Gia."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gia rested in Jason's arms. She kept her eyes closed tightly. **

_**Jason won't hurt me **_**became her mantra. Jason didn't kill her when she black mailed Emily or when she drove drunk and hit Carly. **

_**Jason won't hurt me but God will punish me.**_

**She started to wail.**

"**I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…please. Forgive me." She pushed herself from Jason's lap and fell to the floor her hands folded. "Forgive me."**

"**Gia!" He took her hands. "Gia!"**

"**He's punishing me." Her cries came in gasps. "I hurt so many people. He's punishing me." **

"**No, Gia, no. You were a kid." He wrapped her in his arms. "Everyone makes mistakes." **

"**Why me?" She grabbed the lapels of his coat. "What did I do? He was my friend!"**

"**I don't know Gia. Some people are just evil." The car stopped. "Will you let me help you? Let me protect you."**

**Slowly she nodded her head.**

"**Good, Monica is coming over to look at you." She looked at him her eyes begging him. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "She won't tell. You're bleeding and I don't know how to fix that. O.K.?**

**She nodded and he once again lifted her into his arms. Francis had brought a blanket from the house. Jason tucked it around her to ensure she was completely covered.**

**He carried her into the cottage and up the stairs into a bed room. **

**Moments later he heard a car stop in front of the house and Monica's frantic voice. Jason laid Gia on the bed and stroked her hair.**

"**Monica's here. She's going to fix you up." She had a death grip on his hand. **

**Monica came into the room dressed in a soft blue evening gown. Johnny had told her all he knew on the way over but looking at the girl Monica knew. Gia had been raped.**

"**Gia?" She looked at Jason. "Monica's going to look at you now."**

**Jason silently looked at Monica and nodded for her to start. **

"**Gia, it looks like you're hurt." Her voice was soothing like a mother's should be. "Can I give you something to stop the pain?"**

**Gia looked at Jason before nodding. After cleaning a spot on her arm, Monica filled a syringe with a clear liquid and injected it into Gia's arm.**

**Jason felt Gia's grip slip until her breathe was deep and even.**

"**It's a sedative." Monica stroked her shoulder. "The exam I have to do is not easy and it usually helps keep them calm."**

**Jason stood and turned his back as Monica began the examination. **

"**Did she say who did it?" **

"**Stavros Cassadine." Jason said flatly. **

"**Dear lord," She gasped.**

"**I know he's dead…"**

"**No, he's not." She looked over at his stiff back. "He's been in town for months masquerading as Lucien Cane."**

"**Then he did this to her." Jason's mind ran a million miles a minute.**

"**Laura said he was becoming obsessed with Gia. He called her several times a day and sent flowers all the time everywhere. Even places where no one knew she was shooting." Monica sighed. "She has a second degree vaginal tear. I'll need to stitch her up. I need you to help me."**

**Jason walked to the end of the bed and took the leg that Monica gave him. He couldn't help but look at the nasty gash near her vaginal opening. Jason felt his blood boil. **

**He watched Monica clean the area and began stitching it. She put five stitches in the wound and cleaned it again. **

"**Do you want me to do a rape kit?" Jason shook his head.**

"**She doesn't want anyone to know." Monica nodded and finished cleaning Gia. **

**She stood up and took out her pad. **

"**This is a list of instructions that she has to follow. These are pills for the pain. There's a drug that can prevent pregnancy but she needs to be seen in an official capacity in order to receive it." She handed him the papers. "Just keep an eye on her Jason. Look for any depression and any sign that she wants to hurt herself, if she does, get her professional help." **

"**What about getting her clean?"**

"**She can have a shower but no baths for the next three weeks." Jason nodded and walked Monica to the door. **

**He went back to Gia's side. She was filthy. Blood and dirt stuck in her hair. Jason sat in the chair next to the bed and tried to decide what to do. **

**He could wait for her to wake up and then let her take a shower or he could put her in the shower himself. Jason decided on the latter. **

**He went into the storage closet and got the portable bath stool. He dropped the hand held shower head next to the tub. **

**Stripping down to his boxers he carried the still naked Gia into the bathroom. He made quick job of washing her. He carefully cleaned the bite wound on her shoulder. Then he dried her off with a towel and dressed her in a large shirt. Finally, he settled her in the bed again. **

**Jason dressed himself in sweat pants and moved his chair closer to the bed. He hated men like Stavros. He took Gia's friendship and used it against her. **

**Jason would make sure he paid for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stavros walked around Gia's hotel room. It had been cleaned out. No one seemed to know who did it or when they did it. The security tapes had been immobilized for twenty minutes. **

**He knew she couldn't have done this alone. She wasn't in any condition to. He had assured that when he branded her. He had wanted her to call him for help but the call never came. **

"**Where are you little sparrow?" He would find her. He had an empire to rebuild and that sniveling brat Stephan had raised was far too weak to rule it. **

**No Gia would have his children and he and Laura would adopt them. An evil smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to tell Laura but after he found Gia.**

**Gia slept until late afternoon. When she opened her eyes she saw Jason asleep in the chair next to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the night's events. **

"**No." She whispered blinking them away. She wasn't going to cry, at least not now. What was she going to do? Make a list. When she worked at the rape crisis center some of the women said they made it through the day by writing everything they needed to do down.**

**She tried to sit up but the pain was intense. She groaned. Jason jumped out of the chair and looked around the room.**

"**Sorry." She whispered looking down at the blanket that covered her. "It…"**

**She blushed.**

"**You have a tear." She looked up at him. "Monica fixed you up and gave you these. I sent Johnny to the store for more supplies. What did you need?"**

"**A pad and a pen. I need to plan my day." She looked away from him. "I need to use the restroom."**

"**Let me help you." His voice was so soft that Gia wanted to cry again.**

"**Please, don't pity me." She whispered. Jason knelt near the bed and took her hand. **

"**You are the last person on this earth I would ever pity." He smiled at her. "You know what Em calls you?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**Gia the destroyer." She laughed a little. "She said you are fierce. I don't know what she meant by that but she was smiling when she said it."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I expect a favor in return."**

"**Like what?" She asked frowning.**

"**Hey, you're not that sexy." She laughed. "I was thinking about that Sweet potato pie you were bragging about."**

"**Humph, you need to by pretty darn special for me to make grandma's Sweet potato pie." She squeezed his hand. "Now help me to the restroom."**

**Jason helped Gia stand and get into the room. He waited at the door as she read and followed Monica's instructions. When she finished he helped her back into bed just as Milo knocked on the door. **

**Jason knew that would be her lunch. Carefully opening the door he blocked Milo's view into the room, not that he was looking. Jason simply wanted Gia to feel protected.**

**Jason spent the rest of the day helping her with a daily list of things she could do. He nixed all the ideas that would over stress her. **

**Jason left her after she fell to sleep. When he had left the room he took her purse and prepared to do something he promised he would not do.**

**He took out Gia's cell phone. Rolling through the contacts page he took a deep breath. He picked up after the second ring.**

"**Hey, baby sis, how are you doing?" Jason heard a lilt to Taggart's voice he had never heard before. **

"**This is Morgan." Jason could hear whatever Taggart was sitting on hit the ground.**

"**Morgan? Why the hell do you have Gia's phone." He screamed. **

"**I need you to listen carefully. This is not about you or me, Gia's in trouble." Jason heard the other man take a breath. "Are you in a place where you can talk?"**

"**No."**

"**Get to one then call me back at this number." Jason rattled off the number to his cell phone. **

"**I'll call you in five." **

"**Taggart, I haven't touched her. The business hasn't touched her. She didn't want me to tell you…" Jason hesitated. "Brother to brother if it was Emily I'd want to know."**

**There was a brief pause then a sigh.**

"**I'll call you in five." Taggart closed his cell phone. **

**Righting his chair he walked out of the P.I. Business he owned. On any other day he would be able to talk but today Sam was testing new equipment. Whatever 'lil' bit' had gotten herself into it was big or Morgan would not have called him.**

"**Gia ." He whispered as he ran to the parking structure. He climbed into his car and raced to the top. His car provided some protection from eve's droppers but the little round device he attached to his cell phone would give him total privacy. Dialing Morgan's number. "What's wrong with my sister?"**

"**Lucien Cane is Stavros Cassadine." Jason said bluntly. "Last night he raped Gia."**

**Marcus felt the life drain out of him. While working for the P.C.P.D. he had seen photos of Cassadine's handy work. The girl usually didn't make it out alive. **

"**Cassadine is dead." He whispered breathlessly. **

"**According to Monica he showed up at the New Years fund raiser. Either way Gia fingered him as he attacker."**

"**Did Mac arrest him?"**

"**Gia didn't want to report it."**

"**WHAT?" Marcus hit his fist on the steering wheel. "This isn't one of your mob molls. She needs a help and that bastard needs to be in jail."**

"**Gia doesn't want to see anyone. She allowed Monica to help her but beyond that she won't talk to anyone else. Hell, Taggart, she's an international model the press would eat her alive and with his connections Cassadine wouldn't see a minute of jail time. You know that better than anyone how it works here."**

"**Get her ready. I'm bringing her here."**

"**No, if she finds out I told you she'll lose it and she's barely hanging on." Jason looked back at the house as he paced in the back yard. "He's already got men looking for her…"**

"**And they'll be watching me and Mom." Taggart sighed. He hated the thought of trusting Morgan but he knew he had to. "I want a call once a day. Morgan you'd better keep her safe."**

**He closed the phone without waiting for a reply. **

"**Oh, God." He sobbed into the steering wheel. **

**He had become a cop to protect his little sister from evil. Instead he led it to her door. Marcus could see the irony in the situation. He tried to keep Corinthos away from her but he introduced her to Lucian Cane. How could he have missed it?**

**Wiping the tears from his face he drove back down to his parking spot. Sam was waiting for him.**

"**So?" She asked.**

"**So, what?" He turned his back to her but she grabbed his arm.**

"**Why did Jason call you?" He started to ask how she knew but remembered his wife was super spy. **

"**Someone hurt Gia." Sam gasped and looked around. With Marcus racing out of the office and all the secrecy this was big and dangerous.**

**Taggart pulled her into his arms. He laughed when their child kicked him. **

"**I know you don't believe this but Jason will take care of her." She stroked his face tenderly. "Sometimes he can be better than a therapist. He won't push her or drug her."**

"**Yeah, I guess I should be glad it was him and not Corinthos who found her." He sighed and pulled her closer. "I can't do this today. Can we please go home?"**

"**Only if you cook." She laughed when he made a face. Sam hugged him close to her. She knew what he couldn't say. He was terrified for his sister, but Gia was stronger than anyone knew. Hell she had pushed the two of them together. **

**Yeah, it would be alright.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gia is healing with Jason by her side. I guess you can tell. Jason is my favorite male lead on G.H.**

**Jason spent the next four weeks coming and going from the safe house. He switched from the limo a SUV. Gia had been upset at first but he explained that he needed to keep up appearances. **

**Monica had contacted Laura. She explained that Stavros had made a move on Gia and she was in hiding. Following Jason's instruction's she invited Laura to the Quatermaine mansion. She then informed Laura that her office might be bugged and that she should be careful.**

"**Yes, that would be something Stavros would do." Laura sipped her tea. "How is Gia?" **

"**Safe that's all I know." **

"**If he's truly got Gia in his sights then being under Jason's protection will only work for a little while. He will find her."**

"**Jason is simply giving her the time she needs to …decide what she wants to do."**

**Laura nodded.**

"**Luke is causing as much trouble as he can for the Cassadine's hopefully Stavros will be distracted long enough to give her the time she needs." **

**The women talked in to the afternoon. Monica gathered as much information as she could and passed it on to Jason. She knew this situation would get far worse before it got better.**

**Gia stood at the stove and watched the timer. Today was Jason's birthday and because of her he wouldn't be with his family to celebrate. So, she decided to make him dinner including her sweet potato pie. She nervously watched the pie through the ancient oven's window. **

**It had to be perfect. Jason had been so patient with her and her mini break downs. He hid her and he never left her alone at night when she was the most afraid. **

**For the first week he slept in the chair. After he refused to go to the other room she insisted he bring in the other bed and when he refused that suggestion she dragged the mattress in herself. Jason felt guilty that she had risked injuring herself and had slept on it since then. **

**The timer went off and Gia cautiously opened the oven door. Breathing a sigh of relief she took the pie out and set it under a small fan to cool.**

"**Wow, when you say thank you, you don't play around." Jason leaned against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest. **

**Gia had been cooking for the last week. She added it to her daily list. She was really good at it. With his other female friends they would spend more time eating out or ordering in. It felt good to have someone cook for him; Especially someone who did not want anything from him. **

"**I was going to cook your favorites but I've seen how you eat so we're having fish, salad and veggies." He made a face. "I promise you'll love it."**

**She pulled him into the room. Jason slipped off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair as Gia got him a beer from the refrigerator.**

"**We are having cilantro-lime orange roughy, orange texmati rice, and mango-salsa ****green beans**** . I promise you will love it." She smiled and went to make his plate. **

**Spooning a large portion of rice on the dish she covered it with a juicy piece of fish and some juices, and then added the green beans to the plate. She sat the it in front of him and fixed her own. **

**Taking the seat across from him she watched as he picked at it.**

"**Taste it." He looked up at her unsure of what he should do. He hated fish. Robin was always ordering it for him at restaurants but then Gia worked hard to make this birthday a good one for him. **

**Breaking off a small piece he gingerly placed it in his mouth trying to avoid his tongue.**

"**God, Jason chew." He did as she asked and was pleasantly surprised. He took a scoop of the rice and a taste of the green beans. "Well?"**

"**It doesn't taste like fish." He smiled at her. "Thank you."**

"**You're welcome." **

**They had a leisurely dinner and talked about his day and his plans for the next day. **

"**I think we should wait on dessert." She nodded to his beer. "I don't think the pie and beer will sit well on your stomach."**

"**What else did you have planned?" He asked leaning back in his chair. **

"**A movie?" She shrugged her shoulders. "There's not a huge selection Blue, Married to the mob, and the Godfather."**

"**None, let's go talk. We need to make some decisions about the future." Her face fell. "Don't look like that. You can't hide here forever. I don't think you want to."**

"**No, but going back…" **

"**Let me tell you what I know and then you can decide." She nodded and followed him up to her room. That was where they had most of their conversations. **

**Sitting back on the bed she watched him take off his shoes and adjust a pillow behind his back. **

"**Stavros has men everywhere looking for you. He's even approached Emily and Lucky. I've been successful in keeping your location hidden but Laura thinks he's going to start acting out."**

"**He'll go after my family." Jason nodded. **

"**The only way to shift his attention is to make someone else his target."**

"**I don't want anyone else to get hurt."**

"**They won't." He sighed and looked at her. "We only have one option."**

**She waited for him to say what she had known he was thinking. She knew about Stavros. He was vicious, angry, and cruel. He loved to hurt and punish people. There was only one thing he respected. Marriage. **

**Laura had told her he often spurned the advances of married women. Women were like property to him. That was why he didn't accept Laura's marriage to Luke. To Stavros he and Laura were still married.**

"**You think I should marry Nickolas." She whispered.**

"**No, I think you should marry me."**

"**I am tired of excuses." Stavros stated quietly. "How hard could it be to find the girl…or at least her body?"**

**He was sure that gnat Luke was hiding her. Who else would care enough about the girl to hide her? Stavros had alienated her from all of her friends. She thought they were her enemy. **

**No there was no one in Port Charles who she could trust.**

"**Put more men on the streets. Whatever you do don't come back until you find her."**

"**What?" Gia looked at Jason completely surprised by what he said.**

"**There's a lot we haven't talked about. Most important you could be pregnant." She looked down at her lap. "You've been here a month and you haven't had a period."**

"**It could be stress."**

"**It could be but I don't want to get to a point where we can't convince everyone that it's' mine."He took her hand. "Trust me to protect you until I can deal with Stavros. Besides I kinda like coming home to a home cooked meal every day."**

"**I don't want to be pregnant Jason." She whispered softly.**

"**I know," He pulled her into his arms as he had done so many nights before. "but if you are I don't want Stavros getting his hands on your kid." **

**She nodded.**

"**So are we getting married?" She nodded again. "Good, Monica is ready to host the 'event' as she calls it."**

"**When?"**

"**Tomorrow afternoon." Gia looked up at him. "She had an ELQ dinner set away way. It's just family and your brother."**

**She sat up and looked at him.**

"**I called him Gia." He gently pulled her back to his chest. "If it was Em, I would need to know."**

"**That's why he hasn't called demanding to know where I've been."**

"**He and Sam are on their way to Port Charles now. They are going to stay until she has the baby."**

"**So this time tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Morgan?" She laughed a little. "I guess mama was right. The only way to snag a good man is to feed him well."**

**Jason laughed with her. She relaxed in his arms. **

**Closing her eyes she prayed. **_**Please don't let me be pregnant, Lord please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason woke that evening with a terrible pain in his neck. He was becoming accustomed to sleeping with Gia in his arms. It felt good and he didn't want to end. He knew she was damaged but so was he. They could build a life together.**

**After losing Carly, Sam, and Robin, and fighting his family for his independence he was distrustful of everyone. Then came Gia; this girl who really should have been his enemy. He had found her battered and broken. She could have simply just given up but she fought her way back from the edge of devastation. She had beaten Stavros; she just needed to see that. **

**Jason eased himself away from her. He shifted her down on the mattress. He watched as she muttered and rolled onto her stomach, fitting his pillow under her. She smiled in her sleep. He lived for her smiles. Grabbing her abandoned pillow he stripped to his boxers and lay down on his mattress.**

**He didn't want this, a marriage in name only. He didn't want to be like Sonny, who had been married four times already. Jason wanted one wife forever. Why not Gia? Despite what he had originally thought of her she proved she could be trusted. She saved Emily from jumping off the roof and convinced her to go to rehab. It had been proven that she was drugged, not drunk, when she hit Carly. She got Taggart off his back and she was smart. Smart and beautiful, it was a lethal combination for a man like Jason Morgan.**

**He would need to convince her they could last long term. With the looks she was gave him it would not be that difficult but he wanted her love and not her dependence on him. There was just one obstacle. **

**Stavros. It would be hard just to make him disappear. Jason would need to think this out and every step would need to be carefully planned. If Gia was pregnant that would complicate matters even more. He balled his fist. The only child Jason wanted her to carry was his. **

**He draped his hand over his eyes and relaxed. Maybe he should feel guilty about his plans but he didn't. Gia was going to be his wife. Sam would say it was destiny but it didn't matter to him. It was all or nothing with Gia. Either they would stay together or he would never marry again. **

**Sam watched her handsome husband sleep. She felt guilty about drugging him but he hadn't slept much since Jason called and it was affecting his judgment. It wasn't like she hadn't told him what she would do if he didn't stop pacing. If he had slept he would have smelt the sweet vanilla of the drug. **

**He had held up his end of the bargain. When Jason called and explained the plan Marcus threw a fit knowing Stavros's men were watching. Even if they didn't know what was happening by the time they figured t out Gia would be safe. For now. **

**They were almost to there. Sam had to trust that Jason would keep her little sister safe. Maybe Jason would discover a few surprises about Gia along the way.**

**Gia stood in front of the mirror in her white and gold Grecian style wedding dress. Her hair was twisted and knotted at the top of her head. She wore a plain golden grape leaf tiara. Her makeup was very simple. **

**She ignored Lucky who danced around her snapping the intimate photos for their album.**

"**Don't forget these." Carly Quatermaine handed her three boxes wrapped in gold. "It's from your fiancé"**

**Gingerly she opened the first one to the gasps from her brides' maids. Earrings that matched her tiara lay on top of the deep blue cushion. Carly handed her a note. **

_**Something old,**_

_**These belonged to my grandmother. I think she would be proud that you have them.**_

_ **J.**_

**Her hands began to shake as she tried to put them on.**

"**Here," Sam put them on for her.**

**Opening the second box she found a beautiful marquee cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. Carly handed her a second note.**

_**Something new,**_

_ **I'm sorry it's late. **_

_ **Gia, will you marry me?**_

_ **J**_

"**Oh God, that is so romantic." Emily cried wiping tears from her eyes.**

"**Yeah." Gia agreed whispering almost to herself. **

"**O.K. no crying you'll ruin your make up." Carly admonished. "Here open the last one."**

**Gia peeled the paper back. It was a blue silk handkerchief. **

_**Something borrowed and blue,**_

_ **I expect this back tonight.**_

_ **J.**_

**Gia folded the handkerchief and tucked it into her bosom so only a tiny piece stuck out.**

**They all jumped at the knock at the door.**

"**Hey, it's time." Marcus said stepping into the room. "Wow." **

**He took a deep breath and smiled at her. For the first time he could see the woman she had become instead of the little girl who played dressed up. **

"**You are so beautiful." He smiled at her. **

**He was taking Sam's advice and pretending she was marrying for love and not for her protection. He could even pretend he liked the groom.**

"**Marcus, don't cry." Carly whispered. He looked at the woman who just a few years ago was drugging and setting up her husband to think he had fallen off the wagon. Now she and Junior were happily married with two small children. "If you go, we'll all fall like dominos."**

**The ladies laughed. **

"**Are you ready?" He held his arm out to her. Smiling the smile she reserved for her older brother she wrapped her arm around his.**

**The soft sounds of a violin and bagpipes drifted up the stairs. The melody for her favorite song "You raise me up" drifted over her. She closed her eyes. **

"**He said you loved this song." She couldn't tell her brother that this was how she saw Jason, instead she let her tears fall unabated. "Are you alright?"**

"**Yes." She whispered as she began to take the stairs that would lead her to her husband. **

**Jason looked up the stairs as she gracefully glided down. **

"**Wow, man." A.J. whispered to his brother. **

**She was perfection. A.J. placed a restraining hand on his arm as Jason took a step forward. Nodding he retook his place and waited for her to come to him. **

**When she stopped in front of him he saw her tears and her smile. Removing his handkerchief he dabbed them away. **

**Jason looked handsome in his deep blue suite. He slicked his hair back and wore the tie clip her mother had sent for the wedding. It had belonged to her father. **

"**Who gives this woman to this man?"**

"**I do." Marcus said loudly before placing her hand in Jason's and stepping away.**

**Gia looked into his gently eyes. She was safe and protected. She could read the messages that flowed from him and she accepted them. **

**They said their vows and kissed briefly before walking back down the aisle. They headed for the gardens where the reception would be held. **

**Holding his hand the minutes passed with a dream like quality. They greeted their guest and accepted their congratulations. When it was time for the first dance he took her into his arms and held her close. Gia frowned slightly when she heard the song.**

_**Are those your eyes?**__**  
**__**Is that your smile?**__**  
**__**I been looking at you forever,**__**  
**__**Yet I never saw you before.**__**  
**__**Are these your hands? Holding mine?**__**  
**__**Now I wonder how I could have been so blind.**_

_****_** "That first week I brought you home… this song played on every radio station. I kept changing it and it would still come on sooner or later. I started to think that this was maybe more than coincidence that I found you."**

_**And for the first time, I am looking in your eyes.**_

_**For the first time, I'm seeing who you are.**__**  
**__**I can't believe how much I see,**__**  
**__**When you're looking back at me.**__**  
**__**Now I understand what love is,**__**  
**__**Love is...**__**  
**__**For the first time...**_

"**I was falling apart, slowly." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how to explain it."**

**She nodded understanding him. **

****_**Can this be real?**__**  
**__**Can this be true?**__**  
**__**Am I the person I was this morning?**__**  
**__**And are you the same you?**__**  
**__**Its all so strange.**__**  
**__**How can it be?**__**  
**__**All along this love was right in front of me!**__**  
**__**And for the first time, I am looking in your eyes.**_

**"Jason, thank you." Gia laid her head against his shoulder as they circled the dance floor. **

**"For what?" He breathed her hair inhaling her scent. **

**"For saving me."**

**"You make it easy to be with you." He took a breath. "My life was so lonely. People only called me when they need me. You needed me but then I began needing you. You make me want to come home. So, I guess I should thank you."**

_**For the first time, I am seeing who you are.**__**  
**__**I can't believe how much I see,**__**  
**__**When you're looking back at me.**__**  
**__**Now I understand what love is...**__**  
**__**Love is...**__**  
**__**For the first time.**_

"**I want more than just a marriage of convince. I want to be the husband you can depend on and love every day." He pressed his lips to hers. "I want you to be happy to see me every time I walk through the door. I can wait forever for the physical part of it, but emotionally I want to be your everything. Can we try for that?" **

**She nodded.  
**_**Such a long time ago,**__**  
**__**I had given up on finding this emotion,**__**  
**__**Ever again.**__**  
**__**But you're here with me now,**__**  
**__**Yes I found you somehow,**__**  
**__**And I've never been so sure.**_

**Gia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Jason bent his head and kissed her gently. For a moment they were lost in their world.**

**They stopped dancing. Jason took her head in his hands and deepened the kiss. The crowd around them burst into applause. Gia hid her face in Jason's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.**

_**For the first time, I am looking in your eyes,**__**  
**__**For the first time, I'm seeing who you are,**__**  
**__**Can't believe how much I see,**__**  
**__**When you're looking back at me.**__**  
**__**Now I understand what love is…**__**  
**__**Love is…**__**  
**__**For the first time.**__**  
**_

Else where

"**The surprise wedding of Quatermaine heir, Jason Morgan, and deception super model, Gia Campbell rocked Port Charles, New York; finally answering the question the fashion world had been screaming "Where in the world is Gia Campbell?"**

"**Noooo!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gia and Jason sat in the limo quietly looking into the distance. What was left to be said? He would protect her with his life and she would make every day of it worth living. **

**Jason frowned a little. She sat on the far side of the limo with her back to him. Did she have regrets?**

"**Gia?" He whispered; his voice questioning like that of a small boy.**

**Gia smiled at him and slid into his arms. Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat. She was safe. Yes, Jason would keep her safe. **

"**What were you thinking?" He asked releasing her hair from its tight knot.**

"**Our lives together." She said honestly. "I was wondering if you wanted to have kids."**

"**As soon as you're ready." He said kissing her head. "We have all the time in the world."**

**The car stopped and a guard stopped to open the door. Jason slid out and took her hand. **

"**Crown towers?" She whispered. "I thought you lived in Harbor view?"**

"**For someone who doesn't know me you know a lot about me." He laughed.**

"**Well, every time you turned around I was screwing over someone you loved. I thought it would be prudent to know a little about you."**

"**Oh, baby," He wrapped her in his arms. "If I was gonna kill you I wouldn't bring you home. I'd dump you in the woods."**

**She laughed. Jason directed her into the elevator. Producing a key he inserted into the panel.**

"**The elevator only runs with a key. Yours is upstairs. If you lose it tell one of the guards immediately." She nodded. "The building is safer. I bought it years ago and have been fortifying it since then. The only people who live here work for me. Every floor is secure with guards, cameras and other little tricks that will keep you safe. Never leave the house without a guard. He will be escorted by two other guards. Those are the ones you will see. Each of your men will have a small G under their watch band. If you are separated they will show it to you."**

"**But anyone can get a tattoo."**

"**This one glows in the dark." Jason looked up at the camera. "Lights."**

**He removed his watch as the lights went down. Keesha saw the soft red glow of the tattoo.**

"**Tomorrow you will get a J. It will tell people you're mine." Gia laughed. **

"**No wonder Port Charles has been so quiet. Does Sonny have this?" He frowned.**

"**No, Sonny is strictly old school and it works for him. He doesn't have a family and doesn't want one. I do."**

"**So what's next?" She asked leaning against his arm. **

"**I show you your new home." The doors opened and Jason led her out. **

"**Good evening Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan welcome home."**

"**Rocco is the evening guard. There are shift changes every four hours. There are always three guards. One you will see two you won't." He nodded to the guard as the door was opened. Gia gasped. Slowly she went in looking at the soft décor. "Anything you don't like we can change."**

"**No it's so beautiful." She touched the smooth marble table top that lay in the entrance. "I just didn't expect this."**

"**I thought we could have dinner on the terrace since you didn't eat much tonight." **

"**I had cake." She giggled as they walked through the expansive space. "What is this?"**

**She opened a door with a sign that said play room. Finding the light switch she laughed. The walls were decorated in soft yellows and greens. There were stuffed animals and games stacked on the shelves. There was popcorn, cotton candy, and bubble gum machines against the far wall along with a flat screen television and bean bag chairs. It was a wonderland for kids.**

"**The green is relaxing so hopefully we won't hear many fights and yellows enhance concentration. The black wall is made from blackboard paint. So they can draw on it."**

**Jason picked up a piece of chalk from the nearby desk and drew a heart with J.M. ~n~ G.M. in the center. Gia laughed and hugged him tears forming in her eyes. **

"**Oh God, Jason, this is amazing." He felt her shoulders sag. "If I'm pregnant with…"**

"**If you're pregnant that baby is mine. No questions. Any child that comes from you is our child. Agreed?"**

"**Agreed." She said hugging him tight.**

"**Come on, let's have dinner. We need to fatten you up." He pushed her towards the door slapping her butt.**

**Gia stepped onto the candle lit terrace. Fresh cut white and red roses rested in elegant stands around them. The intimate table sat slightly back into the circular alcove. **

"**Jason." He held her chair out for her before taking his own. She sat back in the chair as a man placed a covered dish in front of her. With a magical flare he lifted them. Gia laughed out loud. "How did you know?"**

"**I listen." He picked up one of the huge beef ribs that sat on his plate. "Besides if I was going to get you to actually eat and not pick at your food I thought I should get your favorites." **

"**I eat." **

"**You pick. It's not healthy for you." He watched her picking at her food again. Sighing he moved his chair next to hers. "Did you ever consider the reason you haven't gotten your period is because you're not eating?" **

"**Fine." She mumbled taking a big bite out of the rib he held in his hand.**

"**I meant eat your own food." **

**Stavros**

"**So it's done." He said turning off the television. "Gia is married and no longer a viable candidate for your plan."**

"**How is it you're still alive?" He sneered at Stephen. "The only obstacle between me and Gia is Jason Morgan. Eliminating him will be child's play."**

"**I wouldn't be so sure about that."**

"**Gia may well be carrying my child." He smiled at the thought. **

"**Or she may be carrying Jason Morgan's child." **

"**He has not touched her!" Stavros threw his glass at the fire place. "She is mine."  
"And I know, only too well, that you don't share." He muttered rubbing his wrist gingerly. Stavros had broken it when he was five because Stephen touched one of his toys. Stephen was barely three. **

**Stephen looked at his brother completely unimpressed and unafraid. He promised himself when he learned of Stavros's plan for Gia that he would not let him succeed. It was not because he liked the girl but he didn't want anyone else at the head of the Cassadine Empire except his Nickolas. **

**Gia lay in her wedding bed waiting for Jason. It was funny she couldn't go to sleep without him there. **

**She heard the shower turn off. She watched him through the open door. He had followed her lead and didn't shut the door when he showered. **

**For Gia it was a show of her confidence that he could keep his promise to wait for the physical side of their relationship. Shyly she ducked her head when he came into view. Though he had no problem watching her dry herself off and dressed in his oversized t-shirt and shorts.**

**She felt the bed sag when he slipped in next to her.**

"**You alright?" **

"**Yeah, it's been a long day." She snuggled into him. "A good day but a long one."**

"**Well, it's an even bigger day tomorrow." He began stroking her hair. **

"**Why?"**

"**We need to get a ton of documents signed. Update my will. You have a doctor's appointment." **

"**No."**

"**Gia guessing whether you're pregnant or just stressed isn't healthy for you. We need to know."**

"**You need to know." She said pushing out of his embrace. **

"**No you need to know." **

"**Yes, I do." He pulled her back into his arms. "I need to know how to protect you and I need to know if we should decorate the nursery."**

"**Fine." She relaxed back in his arms. **

"**I meant what I said. Any child you give birth to is my child. I will love it and protect it with my life." He kissed her forehead. "We're in this together."**

"**You and me against the world?"**

"**You, me, and an army of guards."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gia sat next to Jason in Dr. Lee's office. She nervously picked at his finger nails.**

"**You know I just had those done?" He smirked when she pulled her hand back. "It will be alright. I promise."**

"**I know." She stood looking at the painting on the wall. "Can't I leave and you find out for me?"**

**Jason sighed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her to him. **

"**I know you want to curl up and pretend like this isn't happening. Hiding is for cowards and I know you're not a coward." He turned her to him. "Remember when we met?"**

"**You were trying to scare me." She smiled at him. **

"**I wanted to kill you for what you did to Em." He pulled her into his arms. "I snatched you and took you to that cabin. I yelled at you. I backed you into a corner. I stared you down. I wanted to break you."**

"**Little did you know..." She whispered inhaling his soothing scent.**

"**You scared me a little." She looked him in the eye and saw he was telling the truth. "I shouldn't have left you that night. I was a coward."**

"**Yes, you were." He was dumb founded when she kissed him.**

_"**Let me go you son of a bitch." She screamed at the body that was crushed against hers. Her arms were pinned against her body "I'll kill you." **_

_"**Shut up." Jason commanded through gritted teeth. **_

_"**Jason?" She stopped moving for a moment before trying to knee him. "You son of a bitch! Let me go."**_

_"**Shut up." He was trying to drag her somewhere. Fuck, Marcus had always told her if she was attacked never let herself by taken to a secondary scene. That's where they kill you. **_

_**She fought against him with everything she had. Gia gasped as she was slammed into a wall. It was all the time he needed to get her into the trunk of his car. **_

_**Hell, she nearly broke his nose. Jason didn't have time to think about that they had to get out of here before the cops came. He looked over too where Johnny stood. The coward had been leaning against the wall after Gia laid him out. Jason took out his handkerchief and dabbed at his nose as he climbed into the back of the limo. **_

_**Gia kick against the seat in an effort to get out. Jason sighed. He thought Carly was insane, but Gia made her look like a church mouse. Jason simply wanted to scare her after she had black mailed his sister. He hadn't counted on her kicking his ass. **_

_**Muffled screams could be heard as they hurried down the expressway. Maybe this wasn't one of his best ideas.**_

_**It took an hour before they arrived at the safe house. **_

_**Jason and Johnny eyed the trunk where the girl was still kicking and screaming.**_

_"**Well, she's got incredible stamina." Johnny said rubbing his head where Gia had hit him earlier. "And a hell of a right hook. Do you think we should call Renaldo?"**_

_"**Lock the car." Jason didn't want to risk her getting a hold of the keys. "Let her jump out then we'll take her."**_

_"**You sure." Jason glared at him but secretly wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew with the model. **_

_**It had seemed like a simple snatch and scare but damn… Taking a deep breath Johnny opened the trunk. **_

_**They waited for her to jump out at them but nothing happened. Did she hurt herself? Jason motioned Johnny to open the trunk further. After a moment's hesitation he grabbed the handle but before he could lift it she snatched it back down. Puzzled he grabbed it again. This time she planted her feet against it and shoved up catching him on the chin. Johnny fell to the ground. **_

_**Thanks Daddy. She thought as she heard Jason curse.**_

_"**Gia!" His voice shook with rage. "Get out of the trunk."**_

_"**Fuck off asshole!" She screamed back. The hour in the trunk had been enough to piss her off. **_

_**Before she could think the trunk was snatched up and he pulled her out by the hair. "Ahhhh!"**_

_"**Shut up!" He said dragging her into the tiny, windowless cabin. "Sit down." **_

_**She glared at him. **_

_"**Sit down, Gia or I will sit you down." **_

_**Gia forced her body to calm as she slowly sat down in a rickety chair. Jason looked at her. She was a wild cat. Normally this appealed to him but she had hurt his sister and Elizabeth in the last month. She needed to understand she couldn't hurt his family. **_

"**I should have fought harder." Jason was snatched from his day dream by her whisper.**

"**If you had you would have maimed me."**

"**No, I should have fought harder when Stavros attacked me." She buried her face in his chest. "I was so afraid. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I was so weak."**

"**You were never weak. You did what you needed to do to survive." He lifted her chin until she was looking at him again. "He would have killed you. You were smart. You didn't need to think. Instincts are what keep people like us alive. Always trust yours, Gia."**

"**Sorry it took me so long." Kelly came bounding back into the office. "So, you aren't pregnant but you do have an infection. I'm prescribing antibiotics. Your blood pressure is a little high but if you control your stress levels then you should be fine. Your period should come back when your pressure levels off. If you plan on starting a family please come and see me and increase your folic acid intake. Did you have any questions?"**

"**No, thank you Kelly." Jason shook her hand.**

"**Anything for you Jason." She smirked at him in a knowing way. Gia glared at her. "Have a great day."**

"**Have you had sex with Kelly?" She demanded.**

"**Wha…once." She glared at him.**

"**I need to find a new Doctor." She turned to leave but stopped. "Have you slept with anyone else that I should know about?"**

"**Tammy at Kelly's but that's it." **

"**Man whore." She muttered.**

**Jason took her hand and led her out of the office. He wasn't sure what Gia was getting at but at least she knew she wasn't carrying Stavros's child. It was one less thing she had to deal with. **

**He slowly led her to the elevators. She didn't say anything. The ride to the first floor was quiet. Jason waited for her to say something. **

"**I want us to have a baby." He looked up sharply. **

"**Gia we don't need to rush anything. We have plenty of time." Jason's hand sat on her lower back. **

"**That's what I keep saying." She leaned her head against his chest. "I had time to go back to school. I had time to be with my Dad. I wasn't in a hurry because I was young. You asked me to trust my instincts and they are screaming for our child."**

"**Gia…" **

""**I'm not saying tonight. Maybe we could start trying next month."**

**Jason turned her so he was looking in her eyes. He looked for any doubt or fear and saw none. **

"**O.K. when you're ready we'll try." She smiled that smile that only Gia could. He was going to kiss her but the doors opened and Elizabeth stepped in. **

"**I guess congratulations are in order." Gia ignored the woman. "Well, Gia, looks like your life couldn't get any better. Jason was the most sought after bachelor in Port Charles. What did your brother say about your marriage?" Liz smiled sweetly at them.**

"**Marcus gave me away, Elizabeth." She smiled remembering the look in her brothers' eyes when he saw her in her dress. "He and Sam are staying in Port Charles until their baby is born."**

**They stepped off the elevator with Liz following.**

"**Really?" She let her eyes run over Jason's chiseled body. "Well, that has to be uncomfortable for the two of you."**

"**No, why would it be."**

"**Well, Jason and Taggart aren't exactly friends." **

"**Times have changed Liz." Gia looped her arm through Jason's. **

"**Did you hear about Lucian Cain? Did you know he was Stavros Cassadine?" Liz decided to change tactics. "Poor Nickolas was shocked. He went looking for you. It was unfortunate you couldn't be there for him."**

"**I'm sure you were there for him, like you were there for Sonny, Jason, and Jax, oh, and let's not forget Lucky." Gia smiled at her again. Her confidence slowly building as Jason rubbed his thumb across her back.**

"**Where were you anyways?" Gia almost laughed as the other woman tried to exude innocence. Didn't Liz know that only worked on men?**

"**Gia was with me." Jason said wanting to end the conversation. "Planning our wedding."**

"**What!" Liz's mouth fell open. **

"**Close your mouth Lizzy you look like a fish." Carly laughed at her former rival. "She how did the appointment go?"**

**Carly's devilment was catching. Gia grinned back at her. **

"**I have a small infection and a little stress but we are going to start trying for a baby soon." Carly squealed. Pushing Elizabeth aside she ran over and hugged the couple.**

"**I'm so happy for the two of you." She leaned in and kissed Jason's cheek. "It's about time mister."**

"**Gia, we really need to go." He kissed Carly again and headed for the door. **

"**Will you and A.J. come over for dinner tonight? Marcus and Sam will be there." Gia asked hugging her friend.**

"**As long as we can bring the kids."**

"**See you around seven then?" Carly nodded and watched them walk out the hospital doors. **

"**That's got to really piss you off." She didn't need to look at Lizzy to know she was pouting. "I mean after years of scheming and trying to manipulate Jason. Gia walked in and snatched him up without even trying. Just like the Deception job but, don't worry Liz I hear Sonny is looking for a new toy."**

"**Mr. Cassadine?" The dark haired woman listened for a moment. "No, she isn't but they plan on trying soon."**

**There was silence again. **

"**Yes sir. I'll keep you informed."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.J. hasn't had a drink since Jason's accident. Carly didn't try to hide Michael's paternity from him. Just Tony. Sam never had Sonny's child. I think that's it.**

"Jason, hurry up." Gia raced into the room. She could still here the shower running. "God…Jason you have five minutes. Marcus just called they're on the way. Carly and A.J. are leaving soon."

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Gia's breath caught.

"Wow." She let her eyes run down his body. Now she knew where Jason spent all those hours away from home. "Wow."

He smiled, but didn't approach her. She was just admiring his body nothing more. Jason had spent a lot of time talking to Monica about what he should do next.

"_Give her time. Let her set the pace." She had told him. "It's only been a month. She needs space and time."_

He waited to see what she would do.

Gia just stared at him. She couldn't move. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful body, but she couldn't. She couldn't make her hand move.

Her breath was short. Her eyes glazed over. She just wanted to touch him just once. She couldn't.

Jason saw the tears in her eyes. It broke him. He cleared his throat.

"You said Taggart and Sam were on their way?" He walked to the bed and picked up the baby blue shirt she had laid out.

"Ummm, yeah, they're on their way." She turned her back so he could get dressed. "Carly and A.J. wanted to feed the kids early since it's so close to their bed time. I hope you don't mind but I asked Carly and Sam if they wanted to stay over. And of course Marcus and A.J. would be staying too."

Jason stifled a groan.

"What did they say?"

"Yes," She turned around to see him fully dressed. "I just wanted to have some time with Marcus and Carly said you haven't gotten together since Sarah's birthday party."

"Well, Carly is always planning something and I try to stay out of the way." Gia laughed."Let's go get ready for this."

"Thanks again Jason. I know we have only been married for a couple of days, but…thanks."

His cell phone rang.

"Morgan…Alright. Your brother is on his way up." He opened the door for her. "Let's get this done."

Gia was standing by the open door when they stepped off of the elevator.

"Marcus!" She ran out and hugged him.

Taggart held her close to him the way he wanted to on her wedding day.

"No one will ever hurt you again." He promised.

"No, they won't." Jason stood in the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Morgan." Taggart nodded over her head.

"Jason," Sam pushed her husband out of the way. "We didn't get a chance to talk at the wedding."

She hugged him.

"You still look great." Jason smiled down at her. It was nothing short of a miracle that Sam was even pregnant. After what Manny had down to her the doctors said she would never have a child.

"I know." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Thank you for taking care of Gia."

"Yeah Morgan, thank you." Taggart with his arm still around Gia held out his hand.

"She's special," He shook Taggart's hand, but never took his eyes off of Gia. "And she can cook."

"I know. I'm hoping she can give Sam here a few lessons or our baby is going to starve." Taggart smiled.

"Hey," Sam punched him in the arm.

"_SpaghettiOs_ don't count. " Jason teased.

"Since when?" Carly and A.J. stepped into the room each of them holding a child. "Carly reheats the best SpaghettiOs in the world."

"Ahhh, I love it when you lie to me." Carly kissed his cheek.

"Yuck." The four-year-old frowned. "Jason."

He twisted out of his father's arms and ran to his uncle.

"Hey man," Jason hadn't seen his nephew in months, except at the wedding.

"Well, I'll get dinner for these two. Did you guys bring an overnight bag?" Gia asked still resting against her brother's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's been a long time since I've been in Jason's house and I've never seen this penthouse." Carly looked pointedly at Jason.

"Sorry." He muttered. He eyed Gia as she slipped from the room.

"Don't worry bro, Carly and I have come to an understanding," A.J. smiled. "Only three plans a week."

"Three? Your head must be ready to explode." Jason laughed.

"Whatever." Carly sat on the sofa still holding her young daughter. "Sam when are you do?"

"In six weeks." Taggart helped Sam settle into a chair. "It feels like six months."

"So Jason, are you and Gia going to try for a family?" A.J. sat next to Carly.

Jason looked at Taggart.

"Gia called me yesterday. I can't say I'm happy about all of this, but when I consider the alternative you're not looking so bad."

"And with that glowing recommendation…" Sam patted his knee.

"What was Gia like as a kid?" A.J. winked at Jason who sat in his favorite chair."

"She was the exact same midget diva she is now." The room broke out in laughter.

Gia smiled in the kitchen when she heard the laughter. She knew this was hard for her family, especially Marcus, but he stepped up for her.

Sam and Carly both had talked to him about what happened to her. They advised him on how he should handle all of this. He had come through for her in a big way.

She gathered the dishes in her hand and went back into the living room. She hesitated for a brief moment observing the scene.

Jason sat back in his chair and laughed as Taggart told stories about his and Gia's childhood. He happy with the effort everyone was making to make Gia feel comfortable.

Carly and A.J. had their hands full with his god children, Micheal and Sarah. Taggart held Sam's hand and sipped his beer on the couch. Gia stood at the kitchen door more relaxed than he could remember seeing her.

"So dinner will be ready soon." Gia said as she came from the kitchen carrying two small plates. "I didn't know if you wanted them to have juice or milk."

"Milk is fine." Carly said picking Sarah up. "Sit down and visit with your brother. A.J. and I can feed the kids."

"Yeah, it's really the only time I get with them during the week." A.J. scooped Michael up. "This is the good stuff."

"Alright." Gia went to sit on the arm rest of Jason's chair.

"So any way Gia decides she shouldn't have to wear the tree costume because it would squash her hair." Taggart finished.

"Well, Mom had just taken me to the salon that day." Jason laughed harder. "What?

**Later**

"So how are things going with you and Jason?" Carly sat cross legged on the bed.

"Good, but then again they have always been good. Since…" She ducked her head. "I want him so bad my teeth hurt."

"I think we both know what you mean." Sam looked at Carly.

"Ugh, I never thought about that." Gia made a gagging sound. "Do you know he had a one night stand with Kelly and Tammy?"

"If Jason had come up to you and offered himself would you turn him down?" Carly asked shaking her head.

"I did." Gia muttered. _The second time._

"What?" Sam and Carly screamed together.

"When I first came into town. I went to Jake's and he was there." She shrugged.

"Gia!" Carly screamed.

"He was at the bar and I had just got the room next to his." She lay back on the bed. "The night of the big black out, I came home and I was a little drunk, a lot drunk. His door was open. It was dark. I stumbled in. Jason must have thought I was someone else. He slammed me on the bed and started kissing me." She sighed.

"He is the best kisser ever." Carly sighed.

"Yeah."

_Gia stumbled into the room frowning. She thought she had locked the door. _

_Suddenly she was on her bed and a hard body was on top of her. _

"_You're late." He pinned her down with his body and kissed her. Gia's blood turned into hot liquid. She moved underneath him. "Like that."_

"_Yes," He trailed kisses down her neck. "I…ohhh."_

_Jason pulled her shirt open. His mouth found her bare breast. Gia nearly exploded when he bit her nipple. He pulled up her skirt. _

"_Need you baby." He tugged her underwear off. "Been a fucked up week." _

_Gia wanted to speak but was lost in the pleasure he invoked from her body. She didn't know when he took off his clothes, but within moments he was inside her. _

_She was tight. He had to stop because her gripped on his shafted was so painful he almost came. His chest hurt, he was breathing so hard. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was a virgin. _

_Sonny had definitely come through this time. The girl he had gotten for him was perfect. This girl was a pro. Sonny said she was one of the best Roco had._

_Right size, height, smell, she was like that girl Gia that he couldn't get out of his head. He felt like a pig. She was a kid and she had tried to black mail Em. He tried to put her out of his mind, but all he could think about was being inside her. Every time she was around he wanted to throw her on the ground and fuck her._

_He finally felt in control and began moving again. He felt her nails in his back. They were in deep. The pain made him harder. Damn this girl was a pro._

_She began to shake when he moved again hitting her spot perfectly. It was not this way she thought her first time would be; drunk, with a stranger, in a cheap boardinghouse above a bar. She didn't care. He felt so good. No one had to know. _

_She lost control of her body. He began moving faster inside of her. She bit his shoulder. _

_Jason grabbed her hair and pulled her up for a hard kiss. She was coming down when he shifted and began hitting that spot again. She bucked against him and screamed into his mouth. She felt hot liquid filling her just before he collapsed. _

_Gia's body still shook under his. He was kissing her again. Kissing her and touching her. _

_Gia stayed until dawn and he was asleep next to her. She slowly looked around the room and knew it wasn't hers. She had stumbled into the wrong room and had sex with…JASON MORGAN. _

"So what happened?" Carly demanded.

"He grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away and left." Gia lied. Like she was going to say that she had lost her virginity to a man she barely knew or that he thought she was a prostitute. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Is it creepy that we have all had a relationship with Jason?" Sam asked from the head of the bed.

"No because we know where his heart lays." Carly smirked at Gia.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you've been through some stuff, but girl look at what Jason has done for you." Sam gestured around the room. "He didn't need to marry you to keep you safe."

"He thought it was best." She muttered.

'He could have taken you to the island while he dealt with Stavros. Gia, he stares at you." Carly moved closer to her.

"His eyes follow you everywhere." Sam added. "He's tense when you leave the room and doesn't relax until he sees you again. Come on Gia. Jason loves you. I think he always has."

"Huh," Carly tapped her mouth. "Jason was always like that since you first met at the police station."

"When Marcus took him in for Faith's murder." Sam nodded understanding. At the time she thought it was because she was Taggart's sister and he was projecting his anger onto her. Now that she thought about it he did that every time they were in a room together.

Gia saw the cogs working in her friends heads. She got it Jason's anger hadn't been because of what she did. It was because he couldn't have her.

"Jason!" She yelled as she ran to the door.

**Down stairs**

"Jason!"

"Uh oh little brother looks like the chickens have been talking." A.J. teased from the game room.

Jason rolled his eyes and went into the hall way.

"Yeah?" She didn't look angry.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the study. "Stay Marcus."

"Yeah, stay Marcus." Sam put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Wow you move fast for a pregnant chick." Carly laughed.

"Do you love me?" Gia looked at Jason.

"What? Gia..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"The night of the blackout, in your room above Jake's, that was me." She looked away from him.

"What?" Jason fell into the desk behind him. "No, that's…Gia?"

"I was drunk and went into your room by mistake. You were very talented and I didn't want you to stop. Plus it was a great F.U. to Lizzie."

"You were a virgin." He pinched his nose.

"Yes, did you want me instead of that prostitute?" She stepped closer to him.

"Yes," His voice was horse. "I wanted you in my bed the night I saw you at the police station."

She opened his legs and stepped in between them.

"Kiss me." Jason wrapped his arms around her and gentle touched his lips to hers. Gia grabbed his head and attacked his mouth. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Shaking she went to the door and locked it. "I can't make love to you but there is something I want to try."

She stepped towards him.

"I've never done this before so bare with me." She unfastened his belt. Jason grabbed her hands.

"Gia don't. We can wait." She jerked her hands away from his.

"I want to do this." She kissed his neck. "I've wanted to do this since that night. Please Jason."

Gia don't wait for his answer. She opened his pants and reached down to stroke him. She squelched the fear that ran throw her.

"Gia. We can't start this. Even if I let you I'm going to want to do it all. I remember that night. I remember how good you felt. Please Gia I'm begging you." Jason pulled her hand out of his pants. Gia nodded.

"You're right." She stepped back from him. Jason turned around and pulled his pants back into place. "You really shouldn't do that. I'll just have to take them off again."

Jason took a deep breath before he turned around again. Gia stood in front of him naked. Her black dress pooled at her feet. She had just stepped out of her panties.

"Don't ask, I'm sure." She took a step towards him. "You're a little over dressed."

She began taking off his shirt.

"I hope that has a sofa bed." Jason nodded. "Then make love to me. Please."

He kissed her like he had that first night together. Jason was ready for his wife.

"God, I think he had his office sound proofed." Carly whispered with her ear pressed against the door.

"I wonder why." A.J. asked. "Come on woman. Time for bed."

"But…" Taggart couldn't help but smile. Sam said Gia wasn't angry and he trusted his wife. He put his arm around her waist and followed the others upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Morgan family day is interrupted.**

Jason woke early the next morning. Gia lay naked across his body. He couldn't believe had an entire night of passion. He had touched her in places that he had only dreamt about. He hoped she didn't regret it.

She shifted slightly.

In all the fantasies he'd had it was never this good. She did things to him…he sighed.

He still couldn't believe it was her in his room that night. He had been her first.

Cassadine had strutted around like a horny peacock the night after his first encounter with Gia. He was at Kelly's with Lucky giggling like a couple of school girls. Jason wanted to hit him in the mouth.

Jason could smile knowing he wasn't. She had never given Nicholas oral. She had saved that for him. Gia said she would practice until she was perfect at it. She didn't need to. Last night she had sent him over the edge within minutes of her first touch.

She screamed when he came. It took a few minutes for Jason to catch his breath and tell her it was normal. He was puzzled. If Cassadine had been her lover why didn't she know what semen looked like? She explained that they only had sex one way; missionary style, with the lights off and he always wore a condom. She had never seen _it_ before.

Jason educated her on the finer points of love making. He started by performing oral sex her and making her climax twice before he slid into her. Tonight he would show her a few tricks he learned in Africa.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked looking up at him.

"I was just thinking about our first night together. I still can't believe it was you."

"Well I couldn't either for a long time, when Liz was hanging all over you and when she was bragging about how you kissed her I wanted to scream that we had sex." She kissed his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"Good. I was hoping to get in some more practice before everyone woke up." Gia slid her hand down his chest.

Jason groaned. _Choke on that bastard. _

**Stavros**

"Well?" Stavros sat behind his desk glaring at the men on the other side.

"The Morgan building is a fortress we can't get anyone or anything in it." The young blonde man nervously tugged at his tie. "Mrs. Morgan never leaves without her guards and is rarely out of Mr. Morgan's sight."

"Her sister-in-law has a doctor's appointment today. I suspect she will accompany her. I want her taken." His left no room for argument. "Get out."

She thought she could hide from him. He would find her and he would have her again. The foolish girl would pay for her insolence.

**The penthouse**

Gia stood over the stove flipping pancakes and singing softly.

"So how was last night?" Carly and Sam eased into the kitchen. "Jason seemed really _satisfied_ when I saw him this morning."

"Come on Carly you know Jason's satisfied look and that man was way beyond satisfied." Sam took a seat at the long wooden table while Carly poured their juice.

"Last night was really good." Gia smiled and flipped the pancakes. "Where are Marcus and A.J.?"

"Getting the kids ready. So dish." Carly took the spatula away from her. "How much better was it than Nicky boy?"

"O.K. if you say anything I'll kill you both." She waited for the promises. "I hated sex with Nicholas, I kept waiting for it to get better, but with Jason I don't want to get out of bed. I almost didn't think I could get out of bed."

"That's good to know." Jason strode in wearing his customary black suit and blue shirt. "I think we can arrange that."

Jason grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jason!" Gia squealed.

"Down Morgan." Marcus came in carrying Sarah. Followed by A.J and Michael. "I was traumatized enough last night."

Jason reluctantly sat her down.

"Later." He whispered.

Gia blushed. She rushed back over to the stove and took the spatula back from Carly. Jason grabbed the pancakes and sat them on the table. Gia carried the sausage and eggs.

"This is why I miss living with you lil' bit." Marcus loaded up his plate.

"If you lived with her you would look like a used car sales man." Carly snarked.

"You're talking? I'm seeing a little more junk in your trunk, sister." Carly frowned.

"I'll have a yogurt." She mumbled and pushed her plate away.

Gia laughed.

"Ignore him Carly or take it as a compliment. As I recall Marcus liked the big booty girls. As I recall his favorite song was, _Big butts_." Gia looked at Carly and laughed.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get sprung…" They danced around the room laughing as they wiggled their butts in the air.

"Alright ladies there are children here that don't need to be traumatized." A.J. sat Michael in a chair.

Gia and Carly sat next to their husbands and began eating.

"My, Gia, I can't help but notice you have your appetite back." Carly smile deviously. "Why is that?"

"Carly." Jason warned.

"I was just asking." She smiled innocently.

Jason stood when his phone rang.

"Morgan." Gia watched him walk from the room. "Alright.'

He came back in and sat down next to her. He took her hand. The table fell silent.

"Stavros is on the move." She tried to pull her hand back. "It's alright."

"What's he planning?" Taggart sat on the edge of his seat.

"He thinks he's bought off one of my men. He plans on grabbing Gia while she's at Sam's doctor's appointment." Jason rubbed her hand.

"I don't have a doctor's appointment." Sam protested.

"You do now." Jason looked at Taggart. "Sam and Gia will leave with us for her appointment. We'll drop the girls off with a few guards and let them take them."

"What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Jason!"

"Decoys?" Taggart asked ignoring the women's outburst.

"Two of my best." He nodded.

"When do we leave?" Taggart took Sam's hand.

"Now." They stood. Jason gave Gia a quick kiss. "A.J. we'll drop you off at ELQ. Carly you and the kids stay here. Do not leave. Take the batteries out of your cell phones. Don't open the door. Stay off of the veranda. Do you understand?"

The three women nodded.

"We won't be back until late." Jason held Gia. "Trust me."

Bryson sat in the coffee shop across the street from Morgan's fortress. He couldn't see them load up in the limo but Ricks signal told him that the women were in the car. He in turn signaled the driver of his car.

They wouldn't trail them. It was much simpler to be at General Hospital when they arrived.

He began sweating. He couldn't fail. Mr. Cassadine would surly kill him and his family if he did.

"Use the North entrance." He told the driver. "We'll take them in the private hall."

Bryson took the stairs two at a time followed by two men. He didn't want to risk getting caught on the security cameras. Rick stood at the entrance of the stairwell. He gestured to the third door on their left.

Bryson approached the door and listened. He nodded to the men when he heard the women talking. This was it. Mr. Cassadine would finally have his prize and his family would be safe.

"Open it." Rick opened the door and led the men into the room.

"Mrs. Taggart, Mrs. Morgan you have visitors." He stepped aside.

"Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Cassadine would like a word." Bryson stepped into the room weapon in hand.

There was a click in his ear.

"I have a few words for Mr. Cassadine." He took a deep breath before he turned to look into Jason Morgan's cold blue eyes. "And his not going to like what I have to say."

**Lots of violence in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

It's been a while but here the next chapter is. I have been overwhelmed with life. I have two more Jasia stories in the works. I'm also working on a Tara/Eric (TRUE BLOOD), Eric/Gia, Dean/OFC, and the rest of my stories. I have creative ADD. I can't work on just one creative venture at a time. Oh well.

The Enforcer at work. Gia gets mad.

Jason sat in the nearly empty room on the outskirts of Port Charles. Thunder rumbled in the distance seconds later lightening streaked across the fluffy clouds. He looked at his watch. Gia did not like storms. He had an hour before the rain started and she really became afraid. He wanted to be done with this and get back home. His men watched as Taggart broke the Bryson's thumbs. The former cop was taking the mob clichés too literally, he thought as he watched his brother-in-law torture the man who would have kidnapped his sister. Taggart had to be imagining what Cassadine would have done to Gia for weeks. He never got the details of the rape and Jason was sure he did not want them.

Slowly he stood. Removing his tailored jacket Jason touched Taggart's shoulder. He turned to Taggart his eyes were like ice. "I need to work. You need to leave."

The black man started to argue then he thought about the bodies of the women they found and those they had never did. Morgan was brutal and they needed information. With a nod, he followed a short guard to the car. The blood chilling screams began before they could close the door.

Jason stood over the bloody man. "Taggert is good in hurting people but I don't want you dead, not yet. You are going to tell me what Stavros is planning for my wife."

Bryson screamed as Jason began working him again. He lasted another fifteen minutes before he was begging to tell Jason the truth. "What is Cassadine planning?"

"I don't know." Bryson whispered. Blood poured from the man's mouth. His eyes had swollen shut. His broken arms dangled useless by his side. "But his brother, Stephan, doesn't want the girl breeding the next heir. He knows Stavros will kill Nicholas if she gives him a child."

"What is Stephan planning?" Johnny asked pointing the gun at the man's head.

"He wants to kill Stavros, but their mother has to die first so she can't come after him." He mumbled. Kill Helena to kill Stavros Jason liked the plan.

"Gia loves those medieval stories where the kings cut off the heads of his enemies and sends them back as messages." Renaldo nodded.

Bryson begged. "Look I told you all I know."

"Get rid of them. Make sure they're found on Cassadine property." Jason walked out of the door followed by Johnny.

"No! Please! I told you everything!"

The limousine had returned with Taggert and A.J. Jason stepped into the car, he wore a new suit. "Take me home."

"So," Taggert asked after they began to drive. "What did he say? Did you kill him?"

Jason nodded his head. The black man grunted. "He served his purpose. Stephan wants his mother dead. We're going to help him do it."

A.J. looked at his brother. Jason was not stupid. He was afraid the former was thinking with his heart. "How? If you approach Stephan Stavros will kill him."

Jason stared out the window. His face a cold mask. Taggart knew that meant he was going to do something he would not like. "I'm not going to talk to him. Gia is."

"No." The black man grunted.

"Gia is the only person who can approach Stephan. If anyone else does it his dead before his plan takes off. He won't hurt Gia."

"How can you be sure?"

"Stavros wants more than just a mistress. If Gia and the Prince had a kid what would it look like?" He asked calmly.

Taggart shrugged. "Gia's dad is white. Mom's light, so is my sister, add the lunatic to the mix. Maybe a little dark than he is."

"He would look Greek." Jason looked at the man. "Stavros needs another heir. He wants it to come from Gia."

The former police officer punched the ceiling. "He wants to breed her?"

Jason nodded. "Gia has to speak to Stephan."

Gia sat in his chair waiting. It was after midnight and none of the men had come back. Carly and Sam fell asleep hours ago. She could not stop waiting for the lock to turn in the door. She was never a patient person. Her mother always said she skipped the patience line and went for seconds of sassiness. She wished she had some now. Add the storm to the mix and she was a mess.

Gia heard the click and closed her eyes. _Please_,she silently begged.

"Gia?" His soft whisper caressed her.

The former model jumped up and slapped him on the arm before being pulled into his arms. "Next time call."

"Hey, I'm fine." Taggart said from the door as he watched the couple hug.

"Shut up Marcus." She muttered into her husband's chest.

"I need to talk to you." Jason led her to the study.

"What is he planning?" They sat on the leather sofa.

"I think Stavros wants you to breed the next Cassadine heirs." She gasped. "Gia, don't be afraid it's not going to happen."

"I'm not scared, I'm pissed. If that bastard thinks I'm going to be the mother of his spawn…" She snatched her hand away and began pacing the room. "What are we going to do?"

Jason smiled a bit. "Stephan Cassadine is going to be at The Plaza Hotel tomorrow for a private lunch with a 'friend'. I need you to speak with him."

"About what?" She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"He wants to kill Stavros and we're going to help him." Jason stood next to her. "I promise you I will end this."

"I know." She took his hand. She trusted Jason and she was beginning to trust herself. "How long do you think it will take?"

"It could be days or weeks but we need to take things slow. Stavros is crazy but he's not stupid. Every move we make will need to be planned out carefully." Gia rested her head on his chest again. She felt a determination she had not felt in weeks settle in. She would stop this mad man before he killed someone she loved.

**Chapter End Notes:**

More in a week or two.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephan looked out the window of the posh Hotel. It was one of the few chains in the country truly suited for royalty. The butler service, high tea, and women it was good. Nicholas was due to arrive in an hour. Stephan had one desire, protect his nephew. Here, in Port Charles, he would stop his brother.

Nicholas had to be protected at any cost, even if that meant sacrificing the girl. She was dispensable. Women like her were expendable. A pretty face. A great romp in the bed. She was weak. A lying tramp. A whore. A cheap imitation of the woman Nicholas should have loved. If he could end her, he would. She would be sacrificed to save his nephew.

A sudden shiver ran through him. He knew he was not alone. Sighing he turned to see Gia standing at the door. Once again, he lost his breath. She was beautiful. Her style was impeccable. He noted the open white over coat. Her black knit dress beneath it with black calf high boots. Her hair framed her face. For the first time since she came to town it was absent her trademark braids. Stephan thought the look suited her. As difficult as it was he could not hide his physical reaction.

"I expected your husband." He said casually. "I would like to apologize for what my brother did to you…"

"Why? According to you I'm nothing but trash." Gia stood in front of him her hands shook slightly. A familiar smell filled the room. "Let's not pretend we're friends."

"We had our differences but I never wanted you hurt." He calmly gestured to a round table. He held out a chair for her. She noticed the ever-present tea tray. "Shall I pour you a cup?"

"This obsession started because of you and the old lady. I wasn't even on your brother's radar until Helena forced Nicholas to break up with me. Then I became a game." Gia took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I can protect you." He promised.

"Jason is protecting me." She leaned back in her chair. Her gaze centered on the bedroom door. Stephan gave a subtle nod. "Where is the old bag?"

He smiled wryly. Finally. "Traveling in Europe."

"Does she know?" She glared at the man. She kept her voice low.

He frowned. "I don't understand." The model lifted an eyebrow.

"Nicholas didn't tell you?" Gia clapped her hands excitedly. Leaning forward she whispered. "Adain, Elizabeth's brand new son, is Nicholas' child."

"You lie." Stephan shook as he stared through her.

"What? The Prince didn't open himself to your loving confidence?" The woman gloated. The pain of the last years came bubbling back. "Ask them about the night Helena locked them in the tunnels, an affair that lasted more than a year. Don't you know no one can resist Elizabeth golden crotch."

"How may I help you?" Stephan sat back refusing to show how shaken he was. He tried to regain his composer.

"Jason has decided to relieve you of our Helena problem." Stephan quietly moved to the desk in the far corner of the room.

"My mother's itinerary." He placed it in her steady hand. "Stavros planned her trip. She will not deviate from this schedule."

Gia walked towards the door. The man watched as she opened her purse. "I almost forgot. I bought this for Nicholas before all of this happened. Give it to him, throw it away. I don't care."She dropped the gift in his hand. One more thing, tell the Nicholas I lied, I never forgave him for sleeping with Elizabeth. When this is over, I'm going to tell Lucky the truth. He deserves that much courtesy. Oh, Stephan?"

The woman leaned into the man. "Double cross Jason and you will discover how ruthless I can be."

The model walked through the wooden door, four guards surrounded her. Stephan closed it as another one opened. "She is delectable isn't she?"

"What are you going to do?" Stephan asked knowing the child was not safe. Did he hear? Does he know?

"I will let Jason Morgan kill mother. She has become a liability as of late and I will not allow her to interfere with my plans." The elder brother stroked his black beard. He gestured for the thin bundle. Stephan handed it to him.

"You are going to allow them to kill Helena?"

"I would have allowed you to if you had the spine, but you are weak brother." Stavros smiled as he took the gold wrapping from the long package. He nodded his approval at the diamond studded platinum Armani watch. "She is far braver then I knew."

Stephan watched his brother for any sign he heard what the girl said. There was nothing. Stavros was lost in his obsession. Nothing mattered but the girl. "Yes she is."

"I'll keep this." He said as he replaced the trinket with on his wrist. "It fits perfectly."

"Stavros was there. I could smell his cologne." Gia took Jason's hand. She gave him the folder. "She will be in Paris tomorrow. I'm coming with you Jason."

"I shouldn't have let you go in alone." He whispered.

"I wasn't alone. I wasn't scared." She tried to explain. "Stavros made me into someone I didn't recognize. I'm not a murder Jason but I want this over. If taking out granny is what we need to do then let's do it."

"I'll go to Paris; you stay with Taggart and Sam." Jason replied smoothly.

"No, where you go I go."

"Gia I can't do this if I'm worried about you."

"If Stavros knows you're gone what is he going to do? I'm going." She cocked her head daring him to disagree.

Jason nodded. Carly taught him arguing with a stubborn woman was useless. "We go together, but only if you tell me what you're hiding."

Stavros relaxed in the suite two floors above where his brother was meeting with Nicholas. The Prince snarled when he thought of the weak boy. His son was meant to be strong, ruthless, feared, but Stephan made him weak. If he had been strong, he would have taken Gia Campbell as his own instead of sniffing around that trollop Elizabeth Webber. The Cassadine bloodline needed to stay strong. Gia was the only woman worthy of doing that. Her meeting with Stephan proved that to him. If she allowed Jason Morgan to kill Helena, he would have his proof and Stavros would have what he wanted. The perfect Cassadine child.

Elizabeth Webber sat in her home feeding her third child. If she could, she would pass it off as Jason's but they were not together then. Still she had Jake. Only Lulu knew the truth of her son's heritage but soon everyone would know and she would have the love of her life. Soon Stavros would have Gia and Jason would be hers.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about and I need for you to wait until I finish before you say anything." She hesitated. "When this happened…when Stavros raped me, every nightmare came true. I thought Helena set this up…I can't explain how I felt."

Jason gripped her hand. "Just say it, whatever it is it's o.k."

"When Nicholas and I broke up, when Helena threatened to kill me. I left town. It wasn't because I was hurt. I was pregnant." Gia shuddered. "I did not show much because of the way the baby was positioned. It just looked like I gained a little weight, which wasn't bad because it was winter in the fashion world and you don't do a lot of swimsuit shots. Jamie's six months old. This is the longest we've been apart and I know it's dangerous but I need my son."

"Why did you come back here?" He pulled her to his chest.

"Helena was looking for me. She didn't believe I would just leave Nicholas. I left him with my cousin. Since most of my life is outside of Port Charles, I'm with him most of the time. Ciara knows if I don't contact her she needs to take Jamie and hide. After two months, she is to disappear for good. It's been six weeks. I need my son Jason. I can't lose him."

"Does Taggart know?" Jason stroked her hair.

"No one knows. If Helena found out I was pregnant she would take him and kill me. I'm sorry I didn't trust you but I had to be sure you wouldn't abandon me."

"You did what you had to do to protect your son. I get that." Jason picked up the phone. "Get the plane ready. We'll be there in an hour."

Gia watched her husband make arrangements. Her hands trembled in her lap. She was getting her son back. Tears fell down her face. Gia fell into her husband's leg. The weeks of worry crept upon her.

"It's alright." Jason whispered. "You did the right thing. We're going to find him and bring him home but you have to tell Taggart."

Gia giggled. "He's going to kick my ass."

Jason took her hand as he led her to the plan. "No he's not. You can do no wrong in his eyes. Where are they?"

"Athens, Georgie."

Gia looked out over the tarmac. It had been an hour since Jason left the plane. The woman sat speaking to her brother. Jason would not allow her to place a call until he knew Jamie was safe. Marcus was understanding as Jason said he would be. He was hurt that she did not trust him but he understood. "Bring him home Gia."

She cried. For more than a year, she felt alone. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she had a son. She wanted to celebrate as new mothers did. For months, she wanted to tell Nicholas the truth. She wanted him to hold her hand as she gave birth to James. She wanted to watch as he held his child for the first time. Then she discovered his affair with Elizabeth. She stumbled on his lies. Everything was a lie. Her only concern became protecting her child. Keeping her son safe.

As the limousine stopped, she watched as her husband carried the smiling boy out the car. His dark curls bounced as he looked around. Jason whispered to him. The baby responded happily. She could see what she wanted the most. Her dark hair. Laura's eyes. She heard it in his voice that night. "Any child that comes from you is our child. Agreed?" This was her family.


	12. Chapter 12

Whoop, Whoop, new chapter more to come. Finally able to focus on this story thanks to angry writing.

"I want Dr. Franklin to examine him. We will go straight to General Hospital when we land. Leak the DNA test today. Yes, use Robin. She loves to tell secrets. Make sure Nicholas is in the hospital, I don't want him thinking Jamie is his. Yes, I'll tell her. Thanks Marcus." Jason smiled closing his phone as his wife sang their son to sleep. His child. No one would deny it. Once the news and tapes leaked, no one would question Jamie's paternity. His team of attorney's would quietly handle everything else.

Jason stared at the woman. He never realized how beautiful she was. Her black hair fell over her face as she snuggled the baby to her chest. His wife. His son. His family. Carly said it would come. He never believed her but it did. They did. He did not care about the lie. He never gave her a reason to trust him.

He moved to take the seat next to her. The boy snored softly. "Thank you Jason. I almost forgot how good it feels to hold him."

"He's happy. You can see it in his face." He ran his hand across her neck. "We can't go after Helena. There are too many risks with Jamie. I'm going to send Luke."

Gia agreed. "He's going to be very angry."

"He'll be dead before the month is out." Jason turned her face to his. "No one is going to hurt you."

"O.k." Jason carefully slid Jamie into his car seat. "We should have dinner at Kelly's tonight. I miss going there."

"If that's what you want." The man pulled her to his lap. "What else should I know, Gia?"

Gia gave him a soft smile. Of course, he knew. "I'm adopted. Marcus told me before he and Sam left town. They've been searching for my birth parents. They think I should know where I come from."

"You don't want to know?" Jason settled her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care. They gave me up for a reason. Does it matter what that reason was?" She watched the red light blink. They were preparing to land. "Can we call Marcus and Sam to join us? Maybe your family also."

"Are you trying to fix us?" Jason smiled. His attitude towards the Quatermaines began to change after he and Elizabeth split up. Monica did not hide her destine for the girl after she discovered the nurse in bed with Sonny's brother, Ric. Carly cheered from the sidelines as his mother called Elizabeth a manipulator. Carly called it vindication. Something changed on him. The family was not close but with Gia's rape that did not matter. They were better then they had been.

"We are different." She took his hand. "Monica helped me. Edward is old. Emily is moving back home to stay. A.J. and Carly are happy. This is our family. This is the family I want for Jamie."

Jason nodded. "I'll call them from the car." Gia was happy. As happy as she could be with Stavros stalking her. "Concentrate on Jamie. Stavros is mine to deal with."

"You're different. When we first met, you were…simple. The way you dressed and spoke. I thought I was better than you." She confessed.

"You were." She snorted smiling. "I saw you at the hospital with Elizabeth and Lucky. You were trying to stop them from going after Zander and Emily. You begged them to get help but they didn't listen."

"You followed them."

"Then I followed you. On the docs after your fight with Nicholas at the Nurse's Ball. To France and Italy when Laura sent you without guards. I forced myself to stop. Then Grandmother said I had a choice. Continue to work for Sonny or be a better person."

"I like the choice you made." She grinned seductively.

"I hate what Stavros did to you but I'm glad I have you now." Gia relished the passionate kiss. Neither felt the bounce and jolt of the plane.

"Mr. Morgan," The voice said. Gia reluctantly pulled away from him. "We've landed."

"Let's go." He took the carrier and led her through the plane to the car.

"What do you think he's like?" Taggart asked as he paced the hospital floor. Sam stroked her stomach. He ran his dark hand over his smooth head. She shivered.

"How did this happen?" She whispered to herself.

Taggart stopped. "Don't Sam, no matter what happened in the past I love you."

"You keep saying that." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I conned men. I came to town intent on conning Sonny and Jax. I treated Gia horrible. Let's not even start with what I did to Carly. How am I going to be a good mother when I'm not a good person?"

"You are a good woman who made mistakes." Taggart held her as she sobbed. Her tiny body shook against his. He hated these days when she doubted herself. He struggled for weeks wanting to tell her want he discovered but knowing it would only make things more difficult. His mother said there was nothing worse than a pregnant woman. "I found Gia's mother."

"What?" Sam gently pushed away from him.

"She was a prostitute. Her name was Madeline Martin." Sighing Taggart settled at her feet his head touched their sleeping child. "She was fourteen when she had Gia. My mom worked at the hospital. As she left she took a path through the park, she heard this tiny cry coming from the garbage. It was raining. No storming. There was lightening but she heard the cry. Gia was buried under a bag of garbage. She was gasping for air. Things were different back then. A secretary and a cop were good parents for an abandoned baby."

"How did you find out?" She closed her eyes.

"I was with my mom. I thought it was a dream until I read dad's journals. Anyway, Madeline blackmailed the baby's father. When he demanded the child, she said she died. She had four more children, got married…" She sighed. "She had a big house in the suburbs. New cars, everything she ever wanted. August the twelfth she poisoned her entire family all but one of her daughters. The little girl was with her grandmother. Madeline disappeared."

"What about the daughter? Gia's sister." Sam resisted the urge to push her husband. "Is she younger?"

"No four years older. She's here…in Port Charles. Gia walked past her every day?"

"Marcus who is the sister?" Sam held her breath.

"It's…"

"Are they here yet?" Carly hurried around the corner holding her daughter A.J. and Michael followed close behind them.

"Don't run Carly you'll drop my great-grand daughter." Edward huffed. He smiled when he saw Sam. She was close to Gia therefore; she was useful. "You are radiant my dear. Pregnancy agrees with you."

"Laying it on a little thick aren't you Eddie?" The elder man turned to face the woman who held his blood. He could not see the sleeping child's face but the tender way his grandson looked at him told him the truth. "Welcome to our family James."

"They have a child." She whispered into the phone. "A son they are here now for the DNA test apparently it was done at another hospital week ago and sent the G.H." She fumed as the man talked. "You need to get rid of both of them or the deals off. You get Gia and her bastard and I get Jason." The dark haired woman threw her phone against the white wall. "She's not going to get everything."

More by this weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

I've been so sick. Sorry guys. Not to mention my beautiful son somehow erased my USB drive with my updates on it and I'm looking for a new job. *Sigh* oh well, this Luke is how I remember him growing up. This is not over we still need to know who Gia's sister is and if Nicholas finds out about his son.

"He is a handsome child my dear." Edward strained to see the baby that slept in Jason's arms. He could not believe the girl's audacity in keeping the infant from him. This was his heir. "Wouldn't the Grill be a more respectable place to introduce your son to society?"

"Kelly's is fine grandfather." A.J. said sharply cutting the old man off. "Gia spent a lot of time here when she first came into town."

"Too much time." Gia said softly.

"You, me, Nicholas, Emily, and Elizabeth." Lucky stood back looking at the woman. "We were friends Gia what happened? I never thought you would cheat on my brother."

Gia sighed readying an answer. Jason saved her again. "What Gia did or does is none of your business."

"Why because you say so?" The police officer scoffed. "The mighty Jason Morgan speaks and I'm supposed to listen?"

"Lucky, where's Elizabeth?" Carly asked her cousin. "You know how _lonely _she gets when you're gone."

Anger poured from him. Lucky glared at the woman. She was one of the few people who knew about Adains' paternity. She promised to keep her mouth closed if he kept Elizabeth away from her family, including Jason. "My dad left town. Where did you send him?"

"What makes you think I sent him anywhere?" Jason mocked. "Luke's a grown man. He can go anywhere he wants."

Lucky moved closer to Jason only to be blocked by guards. "There's a rumor that you're starting a war with the Cassadine's. Keep my family out of it. Gia, I can't believe you did this. Nicholas is crushed. He loved you."

Gia smirked slightly. "I've had a taste of Cassadine love. Leave me out of it."

"Elizabeth was right, you really are selfish." Lucky started.

"Now young man, I understand you are upset but that young Cassadine boy had not been faithful to our Gia." Edward stood up wagging his finger at the blonde man. "I know about his affair with Nurse Landstorm, everyone at the hospital does. He does not deserve Gia. Now we are having a family dinner, please leave."

"Keep my dad out of this war Jason. I won't tell you again." Lucky stormed to the door.

"Tell Lizzy I said hi and kiss that baby for me." Carly smirked ignoring A.J.'s raised eyebrow.

"We need to have a talk Carly." Her mouth dropped open. "Not know."

The blonde-haired woman stuck her lip out but her husband turned his attention to his Grandfather. The old man was plotting to get his hands on Jamie. With a smile, A.J. met Jason's gaze. This should be fun.

Gia watched her brother and Sam from the end of the table. They were having a quiet intense, conversation. Every once and a while they looked over at her. She knew they were up to something.

"Everything ok," Jason leaned into her.

"Yes," She glanced over to the couple. "They're plotting something."

Jason slyly looked at the pair. Sam looked up with a forced smile. Jason did not like it. He sat quietly watching the group. Most of the Quatermaines were plotting but he expected that. Taggart and Sam surprised him. Gia seemed concerned also. Although their plan went smoothly, she worried that Nicholas had not tried barging into the dinner. He admitted it was unusual. The Prince was simple but not stupid. He could count and with Robin and Elizabeth, backing him the man could potentially find a way to prove he was Jamie's biological father. You know plan was foolproof. He would need to work harder to protect his family.

"Isn't this a delightful surprise?" Stavros appeared before them. Several guards stood between him and the family including the model he obsessed over. "I never had the opportunity to congratulate you on your nuptials. Now I have the pleasure of congratulating you on the birth of your child."

"You fiend!" Edward said extending an accusing finger at the Cassadine. "You should've stayed dead using our Gia to get at that boy, it's disgraceful."

"I assure you my dealings with Miss Campbell have nothing to do with Nicholas." His eyes ran over the woman's body narrowing when they landed on the child. "What a beautiful infant. You were meant to be a mother. I'm sure there were better choices for the father."

"I can't think of anyone better than my husband." Gia dragged out the last word her eyes never wavered from the evil black ones that stared her. "Jason and I were hoping before the year is out we would have a little sister to join Jamie."

Stavros forced his hands to remain relaxed. She was baiting him. He knew what the foolish girl thought she would get away with her brazen behavior. Once Morgan was gone, her punishment would be more severe. She would understand that he was her master. Anything he said, anything he wanted, she would comply or she would suffer the consequences.

"Little Bird has claws I'll need to trim those." he reached into his jacket pocket several guards aimed their guns at his head. "Just a present for the little one."

"I don't want your presents, Stavros. I don't what you near my son. I don't what you near my family. You Cassadine's are poison. Go back to your island and stay away from us." Gia said vehemently.

"As you wish little sparrow, until we meet again." Stavros put the small package back into his jacket pocket before he turned and walked out the door.

Carly stifled a shiver. She remembered her first meeting with the man a few months before. Despite Gia's assurances, he gave her the creeps. Her instincts were right. The man was a loon. "Someone should kill him again."

The smell of roses wafted through the open veranda. The older woman sat in the overstuffed chair surrounded by a pink silk robe. Andreas, her manservant and sometime lover, poured a cup of steaming aromatic tea into a perfectly white china cup. The soft strains of a violin drifted from the balcony below.

"Come back in an hour." She commanded in a husky voice. The tall, dark man nodded leaving the candle lit room. "Hello Luke."

" Cupcake," He moved into her view. "No more games sweetheart. This is your swan song."

"Really?" She was smug now.

"Who's going to sing it? You? Jason Morgan."

"Bad mistake your boy made." He said.

"Stavros in the perfect son, tall, handsome, intelligent…"

"Are you his mother or his lover?" Luke grinned. "Doesn't matter, your families' ancestral motto is 'cause as much misery to as many people as possible' and you my dear are the grand mistress of misery!"Luke smiled as he slowly wrapped a piece of gold silk around his hands. "This is part of the dress Gia wore the night your son beat and raped her. Gia is a good kid. She deserved better than being dragged naked across the pier and raped. Not surprised. No, you were there. Watching your little vipers every step."

"Stavros needs distractions." Helena defended quietly. Luke took position behind her head. The strap slowly tightened around her neck. He smiled when the grand dam died quietly. She did not struggle.

"Good girl." Luke sat his phone on the table. In sure movement, he started the video recorder. Pulling a black mask down, he took a gas can. Dousing the body, he began muttering to himself. "Sorry but you can't come back darlin'."

Jason sat with his arm around Gia's shoulders when his phone beeped. The brief video was all he needed. He gave Max a nod the man disappeared. Twenty-four hours since they took Jamie home. This was going to end now. "We need to go."

Gia wrapped a large blanket around her son. Jason led them from the restaurant.

"Carly," A.J. and Taggart gathered their families moving to follow Jason.

"Where is everyone going?" Edward demanded. Monica pat his arm.

The limousine raced through the city streets. They dropped Sam, A.J., Taggart, Carly and the kids at the Penthouse. Now he sat back holding her hand. Gia, for her part stared out of the window. She shook.

"I can take you back. You don't have to do this." He said quietly.

"He would kill Jamie." She sniffled. "I need to do this. I need to protect him. You know there is a chance Nicholas will find out about Jamie."

"Killing changes you." He explained as the car stopped in front of the warehouse. Another limousine sat waiting.

"Being raped changed me. Stavros, Helena, Stephan, and Nicholas changed me. Marcus watched this one show when we were kids, I don't remember the name but this old guy said 'it's predator and prey, be sure you know which one you are,' I'm tired of being the prey. We need to end this."

**Two Days Later**

Breaking news tonight, the bodies of Stavros and Helena Cassadine were found early yesterday morning. Helena burnt beyond recognition in a Paris hotel. Mr. Cassadine was hung by his feet in a warehouse owned by the Cassadine family. My informant said he was brutally tortured before a single bullet ended his life. Neither Stephan nor Nicholas Cassadine had a comment at the time of this report. More of this breaking story tonight at ten.


	14. Chapter 14

Had to fix one thing in chapter 12. I said Gia's mother was fourteen when she had her I meant to put eighteen just changed that. I am going to rewrite Stavros' death and post it later. The original details are coming back slowly but I wanted to continue to write this story about Jason and Gia.

Gia stared across the park watching her husband and son played on the swings. A.J. chased Michael. Carly sat in the sand with her daughter. A month past since she killed Stavros. She did it. For three hours, she tortured the man. Jason stood aside as she peeled the skin from the Cassadine's body. Giggling she listened to his screams. When she was exhausted, Stephan took over. Years of frustrated submission wore on him. Gia watched fascinated as the two-inch knife penetrated the Princes' body.

"I've had a lifetime to imagine how he would die." Stephan explained.

Jason looked on not missing Gia's excited look. She enjoyed the screams too much she never flinched as Stephan beat Stavros with the bamboo cane. He was worried he took her to a place she could never return from. Like Carly after she shot Tony. Jason could not reach her but A.J. defied the family and worked with Carly until she came back from the edge. The break through began when he promised to allow Jason and Carly raise the boy. Once A.J. realized who was important Carly fell in love. Michael was happy and Jason could let go.

What would happen to Gia? Had he pushed her too far? Was this an expression of her pent-up rage? Would she become catatonic like Brenda? She needed to let go of the anger. Could she do it? He got his answer after slitting the Princes' throat. Jason took her to their safe house where they showered. She cooked dinner. Mid way through the meal, she began shaking.

"Gia?" He knelt in front of her.

"He can't hurt us anymore." She whispered tearfully. "No matter what else happens, he can't hurt us. Thank you."

"For what?" Jason could not resist laying his head on her lap. The denim from her jeans scratched his cheek.

"I was so angry at myself. I felt hopeless. He had control of everything." Gia took his head in her hands forcing him to look at her. "You saved me. I'm better for doing this."

She was. The old Gia was back. She felt confident, even now, as she held her two-week-old niece in her arms, flanked by her brother and sister-in-law. The couple broke the news. Elizabeth Webber was her sister and she knew.

"We need to tell the family." That was how Gia referred to then now. A.J. and Carly, Marcus and Sam, she and Jason were the family.

Taggart stood putting his hands to his mouth. "Family meeting."

"Can you be subtle?" Sam slapped his leg.

The adults made their way over letting the nannies and guards take over care of the kids.

"What's wrong now?" Carly asked taking a place next to Gia.

"Elizabeth Webber is my sister." She looked at Carly. "She just keeps pushing her way into our lives doesn't she?"

"That bitch planned this from the beginning. I don't know how or why but when your souls were in heaven she decided she wanted your life. So she swooped in to take it." Carly asserted.

"Carly," Jason sighed but did not try to defend Elizabeth.

"She was in our room when I came back from the walk around the hospital."Sam explained guiltily. "The folder was in the bag with the DNA test we did. She knows, I could see it on her face."

"Gia, this is about you," A.J. began. "What do you want to do?"

Gia looked at Jason. "Nothing. Elizabeth means nothing to me. She has been annoying but now I have an incredible life with my incredible husband and son."

"Nice to hear." Jason smiled. "Carly no plans."

"What?" Carly looked shocked.

"She won't." A.J. promised. You know Elizabeth is going to use this to her advantage. She still has a thing for you."

"There's nothing Elizabeth can do to threaten my family." Jason promised.

"So what do we do know?" Gia asked. "Mom was planning to come up this week but Mrs. Jacobs had an accident so she'll be here next week. I wanted to save this until then."

"What?" Taggart looked down at her concerned.

"I want you and Sam to move back top Port Charles." Gia suggested. "The mob is gone. You have this beautiful little girl. I want my family back."

"I can sweeten the deal." A.J. said. "Gia and I were talking, Sam. You were planning on opening a restaurant on the docs?"

"Well yes but that was before I got married and started a business."

"But haven't the last few months been amazing?" Carly asked. "I mean I don't have girl friends but now I do. We could have a great fifties diner. A place where the kids could come after school, we can have family nights. It will be great."

"We could convince mom it stay and be a real family." Gia wiped a tear away from her face.

"What if we wanted to stay where we are?" Taggart asked.

"We would move there." Jason assured him.

"No, their right." Sam took Marcus' hand. "This is our home. I want to stay."

"Alright, we need a house." Gia squealed startling the baby in her arms. With a sheepish grin, she passed the newborn to Samantha.

"Stay away from Elizabeth." Lucky hurried up to them followed by Nicholas and the brunette.

"Looks like the Princess is following us." Carly stood smirking at the woman.

"I know you left that folder for me to find." Elizabeth let her eyes roam over Jason. "I just don't know what you want."

"I don't want anything for you Elizabeth, nothing." Gia stood between Jason and the older woman. "I just found out about our connection and I would rather ignore it."

"I don't believe you Gia. You've always been jealous of me." Elizabeth took Lucky's hand.

"Jealous of you?" Gia took a step forward. "I beat you out in the Face of Deception contest. I have the man you've been drooling over for years. I have a family that loves and will do anything to protect me. What do you have that I want? You are nothing but a narcissistic slut, desperate for any man's attention. From your wide-eyed save me stare right down to the tips of your six little toes. Freak, I hope that gene skipped your kids."

"I had that sixth toe removed!" Elizabeth cried.

"Whatever," Gia smiled smugly. "I have an idea. Let's pretend we don't know each other. That way my children will never need to be ashamed."

"That's enough Gia." Nicholas said searching her face. Jason signaled for the guards to take the children back to the cars.

"Let me extend that invitation to you too Nicholas." She grinned slightly. "Now that the wicked witch and her spawn are dead you can claim your son."

"Carly!" Lucky accused.

'Your brother confessed out of guilt." Again, Gia took a step forward. It was matched by Jason.

"Your husband killed my family." Nicholas said quietly.

"Jason did not kill anyone." The head of the Cassadine Empire shivered involuntarily at the calm rage in her eyes. "Stay away from me big sis or the hell I put you through when we were kids will not compare to what I'll do today."

It's about to be a girl fight. Really who was feeding Stavros information?

Thank you for the feedback guys. Still don't own G.H.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason followed Gia into the penthouse. She had been silent on the ride home. Once Carly and A.J. took Jamie back to the Quatermaine mansion, she began losing her composter. Her purse flew across the room as she stalked the dark wooden floor. The tall slender model glared out the large bay window. He waited with Taggart as Sam took baby, Elisa upstairs.

"I didn't want to tell you." Taggart said once the door shut. Gia stood silently. "If I could change this…"  
"What gets me is she knew. For weeks, that sneaky bitch knew and she didn't say anything. She's probably plotting how she can get her hands on Jason. That's all she's ever wanted. Bitch!"

"Calm down!" Taggart shouted.

"Why, I'm sick of her! Four years Marcus! Four years of bull shit! She's lied, cheated, and everyone thinks she's so innocent!"She slapped her hand against the shatterproof window. There was a dull snap.

"Gia!" Jason yelled as she clutched her hand. He pushed Taggart out of the way. Taking her hand, he touched it gently. She gasped. "Hold still."

Taggart moved closer. It already began to swell. "Make a fist."

It shook when she tried. Gia bit her lip against the pain. She was tired and lost control. Elizabeth being her sister it was too much. She could deal with killing a man. She could even handle Nicholas learning about Jamie but this. She hated Elizabeth.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her through the house.

"Two minutes," Taggart shouted. She set her shoulders. Turning to face him she bit her lip against the pain. She reminded him of that little girl begging her big brother for help. "It took you two minutes to loss control. Why are you her that power? You are better than that."

Gia blinked away tears. "I'm tired of her being in my life. I know she's planning something. I know it Marcus."

"So what are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

Elizabeth Webber stood across the emergency room lobby watching Jason hold Gia. The tramp held her hand against her chest. All she wanted was attention. Jason gave it. He demanded the best hand surgeon; Bobbie Spencer would be her nurse, worst of all he refused to let Elizabeth in the room. This was _her _fault. Jason would never do this to her. They shared so much. He would never abandon their love for that slut.

"Elizabeth, check on Mr. Henry please." Steve Webber did not look up from his chart. "Yes, this is a distraction. Jason Margay just donated five million dollars to the pediatric ward in his sons' name. I don't want him pissed off. Stay away from Gia."

Elizabeth wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "I should have told you."

Steve looked up at her. She stared longingly into the room where Jason and Gia sat. "Gia and I are sisters."

"What?" He stuttered.

Elizabeth ducked her head hiding her smile. _BINGO_ "Grams was right, mom had another baby. She threw her in the garbage can the day she was born. Thank God Florence can along when she did or she might not be here today."

Steve pulled her to a nearby waiting room. "How did you find out?"

"Sam was here having her baby. I was helping in the labor ward. I knocked her bag over and there the file was. I wouldn't have looked at it but my name was on the page that fell out." She wept quietly.

"What did Gia say?" His voice softened as she wept.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. She hates me." Her delicate shoulders lifted. "She hates that Jason and I were in love."

There was a snort behind her. "Love Jason never loved you. You were Robin's look alike only taller and easier. At least Robin held out for a year. You….you gave in without a second's hesitation."

"Carly you don't…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the infant boy in her arms. This was her first good look at him. He looked like Adain except for the dark hair. Jamie was not Jason son. Gia's lying.

"Don't what? Carly got your tongue?" Carly sniffed. Edward hurried past her.

"Now I don't think this is an appropriate place for my great-grandson." Edward brushed past Elizabeth knocking her into Steve. "Thank goodness Alice called me."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Jamie has been screaming for his mother since we left the park. He cried himself to sleep. Gia is hurt and I know she would want to see him so stuff it Edward."

"All children must learn to be without their parent's" He asserted.

"Edward he's barely six months old. Why dodn't I tell Gia what you said?" She shook her head as she walked across the lobby into the room.

"Now wait one minute young lady." The older Quatermaine rushed behind her.

"That family gets crazier by the minute." Steve smirked.

"I need to go. I forgot I promised Gran I'd get the boys early today." Elizabeth practically ran to the elevators.

"All right." He looked at the group in the room curiously. Part of him hoped Elizabeth was wrong but his knew she was not.

"Oh baby," She whispered when Carly placed the sniveling baby on her chest. "Sorry Carly I was mad."

"Mad? At what? Did you upset this sweet young girl?" Edward turned an accusing eye on Jason.

"Gia?" She nodded her permission. "Elizabeth Spencer is Gia's sister."

"That gutter snipe." Edward growled softly. "I warned you Jason, that girl like the other one, Ribbon, Reebee…"

"Robin?" Carly smirked.

"That's it." The old man sat next to Gia and the baby. His tone softened. "They are all needy, wanting Jason to save them. Not you, you are strong. My grandson smiles most of the time. It makes an old man's heart feel good."

"I'm not…" But Edward continued absently.

"He's the best of us you know."

"Yea, I know." She looked softly at her husband.

"Well, I hope I can join this little gathering." Alan pulled the curtain back. "The bad news is I think you broke your hand and the healing process is going to be painful because you my dear are pregnant. About eight or nine weeks."

Jason looked at Gia then back to Alan. A grin passed over his face. She became pregnant that first night. "You're sure?"

When women are brought into the ER they are tested for pregnancy before we treat them if we can. Your test came from your appointment with Dr. Lee Two months ago. I just happened to be looking in the file. I assumed you missed an appointment."

"Yes,"

"No." They said at the same time.

Alan looked from one to the other. "I won't ask married couples have different memories. Is it alright to announce the news?"

"Sure Alan." Gia said happily.

"I'm going to be a grandfather he shouted remembering the sleeping infant.

Elizabeth barged into the room at the Metro Court. She was breathless. It was impossible to get cab this time of day.

Elizabeth looked at the man who sat with just towel around his waist. Her chest tightened as her eyes roamed across his chiseled chest. Licking her lips, she tried to clear her head. She could not do this not again, not to Lucky.

Arms found their way around her waist. "You said never again but look at you? Always at my door."

"Nicholas, I…" She whispered sighing, leaning into his touch. "Lucky…"

"Not know, you need this." His lips pressed against her now naked shoulder. "So do I."

"Yes,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Three weeks later**

"Ma!" Gia cried as her mother walked through the door in her red silk dress and large red hat. "I wondered if we'd get you out of that church in time for the party."

"So how are you feeling honey?" Florence hugged Gia.

Gia's outfit was more subtle. A white and blue dress with matching blue shoes. Her haired was straight and hung low down her back. Jason hurried down the stairs holding Jamie in his arms. The duo wore matching dark blue suits. Florence had been in town for a week. In that time she planned the Christenings for both her grand children, helped map out the plans for the restaurant and look at apartments for her permanent move to the city.

"We need to hurry if we're going to make it to Luke's." Gia rushed through the door expecting everyone to follow. Jason and Florence grinned at each other.

"She's been like this since she was a child." She joked as they hurried behind her daughter.

**Luke's**

"Are you sure?" Luke asked his son as he poured two bourbons.

"She's pregnant, the baby is Nicholas'. Jake is Jason's, Cam is Zander's; Adain is Nicholas' now this baby. I can't do it anymore."

"Think about this kid. I know you love Liz but you're adults now. Love means more than devotion." Luke said wisely. "If they plan on blowing Gia's life out of the water tonight you need to stop them."

"Gia's not my problem." Lucky downed the drink.

"I promised Jason I would never talk about this but given the strange turn of events I think you should know."

Gia waved at the departing car. Florence was living with Marcus and they all had a long day but she wanted to celebrate with her husband. They clasped hands as they wondered back into the club.

"Gia, I want my son." The voice screamed at her. Nicholas approached slowly with Elizabeth by his side.

"Seems to me you're with the right person to claim your child." Gia snarked continuing into the club. The couple followed.

"I've filed for a paternity test today. We are going to learn the truth and I'm not going to let this thug raise my child." Liz smiled smugly behind him.

"The truth?" Lucky called from the bar. "You and that bitch would not know the truth if it bit you."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth asked clearly shocked. "Where are the boys?"

"With Gran, where they always are." Lucky stepped between the couples. Gia looked shocked. "Tell the truth? Alright, my wife is a whore, my brother fathered her son and now this baby. Oh Gia, Elizabeth is pregnant again. The one thing she does good. Getting knocked up by everyone but her husband!"

"Lucky please don't do this here." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Dad was right you know, we were amazing as teenagers. We loved each other. We helped each other through the worst times. We're good parents, too. We just could not have that grown up love." Lucky took a sip of his beer.

"Lucky don't say that…" Elizabeth touched his arm. He moved away in disgust.

"You knew it, you found that kind of love with Zander, then Ric, Jason…Hell you passed Jason's son off as my own for four years. Happy twenty fifth birthday Lucky, Jake isn't yours." He smiled sadly. "But you…you played your part perfectly Elizabeth. 'Jason's life is dangerous…You were in recovery…Jake is your son, he calls _you_ daddy…we need you.'"

Elizabeth Spencer visible winced as he mimicked her that night. "Lucky, I love you; I never meant to hurt you."

"I can see that, banging my brother would never hurt me. Having baby after baby with ever man you have ever cheated with then asking me to raise that child…none of that would ever hurt me." He replied eerily calm.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Elizabeth sobbed. "I love you."

"No, that's not LOVE! You don't cheat on the person you love. You don't do this to someone you love."

"I did this." Nicholas claimed. "I pursued her. She asked me to stay away from her. I wouldn't leave. I did not want this to happen. It just did."

"Where have I heard that before Elizabeth? Oh when you and Jason were explaining how your one nightstand made Jake and why it was better if we raised him together. It. Just. Happened." He laughed bitterly. "You have to be the biggest tramp I know. You look down at Carly, Sam, and Maxie but at least they OWN who they are. You lie and connive to protect your reputation as the holy mother of goodness when you are nothing but a slut!"

"Elizabeth never meant to hurt anyone." Nicholas stood in front of his brother.

"What about Gia?" Lucky asked suddenly.

"What does Gia have to do with this?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Nicholas is not the father of Gia's son." He announced to the room. "She's your sister ad all you can do is talk about how Jason deserves better. Were you ever going to tell Jason the truth about _his _son?"

"Jason's life…" Elizabeth said looking at the quiet crowd.

"Jason' life is no more dangerous than Nicholas'!" Look at her Elizabeth to whore." He proclaimed. "She needed a failsafe while she screwed everyone around us. Then she manipulated me into covering for her. Oh and she wasn't above using her rape to cover her bad behavior."

"Lucky, don't do this." Gia whispered shaken by the news as Jason.

"Are you going to protect her too?' He asked eyes rimmed red.

"No, we're going to protect you." Gia whispered taking his arms leading him from the bar.

Jason stopped in front of the couple. "I gave you a chance to tell Lucky the truth Elizabeth. Jake is his son. I'm going to show him the paternity tests tonight. Jamie is my son. There' s nothing you can do to change that Nicholas. Stay away from my family."

"You know that's not true. If you think…"

"Ain't no thinking Cassadine. They met in the apartment above this very club. How many times did you come here to find Gia strolling down the stairs?" Luke grinned. "You always had that same question. What are you doing here? Never knowing Jason was leaving through the back."

"Luke don't cover for her." Elizabeth warned.

"Ah, cupcake, I don't need to cover for Gia. She never put her business in the streets now did she?"

"Stay away from my family Nicholas or I'll finish you." Jason walked out the door joining his wife and an unconscious Lucky in the back seat of the car.

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking at her friend.

"It's already started. I'm dismantling Cassadine enterprises, by tomorrow morning Nicholas will by wondering where 45 % of his companies went."


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth Spencer sat at the interview room ignoring the FBI agent who sat next to her. The woman tried to convince her signing the agreement was best for her and her children. She would not do it. Jason would protect her no matter what, he promised. She called him an hour ago and he promised to take care of everything for her. She just needed to hold on. Nicholas was furious she'd turned on him. What did he expect. She would never turn on Jason. When this was over she would take him from Gia and her brat.

The door opened but it wasn't Jason. Lucky stood holding a large box in his arms. He gave her a satisfied smile. "Agent, these are all the complete files on the illegal activities of Sonny Corinthos, Nicholas Cassadine, and Elizabeth Spencer beyond the pending charges."

She watched him sit the box on the table and remove an envelope from his pocket. "Lucky what are you doing?"

"Well Elizabeth," he grinned. "I am taking those boys from you. Nicholas signed over custody and you know Jake is mine. With the guarantee you are going to prison Judge Mathews has given me custody of our boys."

She stared at the papers him threw on the table. "You can't do this."

"Yes, I can and so you know Jason helped me. He wants to make sure you can never hurt Gia." Lucky opened the door. "Your night in shining armor left you hanging. Have a nice life."

"Lucky!"

Gia grinned excitedly as the giant ice cream sign raised above restaurant. Everything was coming together perfectly. In the last three months, they turned the old warehouse into her dream. Jason had men working around the clock to complete the work. Now all they had to do was finish the sign.

She could not contain the gleeful giggle as she walked into the restaurant. She eyed the black and white linoleum floor. It was perfect. She loved the arched ceilings and the fans that lined the vast space. Twelve red and white booths and fifteen tables filled the main space. A long u-shaped counter sat in the middle of the space. There were eighteen red bar stools surrounding it. Records lined the tops of the white walls. Antique memorabilia packed the rest of the walls. The kitchen lay near the back. Sam walked the space giving orders with her daughter on her hip.

She walked through a giant arch to the custom soda fountain and game room. To the left there was a large dessert station.

Elegant white towers stood behind the counter. Truffles, six types of cupcakes, eight cakes, puddings, five pies, and jars of candy decorated the space. In the center of that was an ice cream and gelato machine. Gia could barely contain her giddiness. It was here all of it. Their dream. Marcus rejoined the police force under Sean Donnelly. The mob was on edge.

Gia was surprised to see the mob boss sitting at one of the tables staring at Jason. The former model almost turned from them but she could feel Jason's anger. Without thinking, she sat in the chair next to him.

"Gia," Sonny gave her a dimpled smile his eyes roamed over her swollen belly. "Still making trouble I see. Well maybe you can convince your husband it's in his best interest to come back into the organization."

"Don't talk to her." Jason's voice was low and threatening.

"I prefer not to, trash, like Carly. You never did have great taste in women." Sonny tried to provoke him. "Robin, she was good but you blew that for that tramp."

"Remember when I got out? I told you not to come to me again or I would turn your life upside down." Jason gave him a cold smile. "Even if I died tomorrow you would go down but I don't need to do anything. Donnelly has everything he needs to bury you. In a few weeks, you are going to jail. They are going to lock you in a tiny cell so you can remember the tiny closet Dek locked you in as a kid Sonny. Remember when they put down for three weeks? You nearly lost your mind. I had to take you to the island so you could fall apart. How many drugs are you on now?"

"You will come back or you will go down with me. I'll make a deal with the feds." He threatened.

"How? What can you give them? Think about it Sonny. What do you have?" Gia shivered as the men locked eyes, both deadly serious. She looked from one to the other, neither willing to give ground. They knew each other so well. No, Jason knew Sonny. Sonny had no idea what his protégé was capable of. It did not surprise her when the mob boss stood. Buttoning his suit jacket, he walked out.

"Jason?" She whispered.

"Sonny is running scared. Donnelly is ready to take him down. The five families won't be far behind. The organization already lost its power. The feds are just finishing business." He took her hand. "Everything is going to be fine. Concentrate on the restaurant, Jamie, the baby and your mom."

"Sonny Corinthos just threatened you. I don't think I can concentrate on anything else." She nearly shouted.

Jason stood taking her in his arms. "I promise you everything is fine."

"Okay, I believe you. Just do me a favor lock down your buildings. I don't trust Sonny not to try something."

"He won't have time." Jason explained in a soft voice. "He won't make it down the block before the FEDS take him."

She started to speak but the sound of sirens stopped her. "What happened?"

"Sonny had been laundering money through General Hospital with Elizabeth's and Nicholas' help. There were a few others involved. I couldn't understand why Elizabeth was everywhere especially places where she didn't have business."

"So Elizabeth is going to jail?" She asked suddenly sad for the woman.

"No," he led her to the doors. "She made a deal to testify against Nicholas and Sonny. She copied a lot of paperwork."

"Is she going into witnesses' protection?" She asked stunned that even Elizabeth could new so stupid. "Sonny's going to kill her."

"She turned the FEDS down. Elizabeth wants me to protect her, for the boys." Jason looked at the flashing lights down the street. Gia held her breath, was he going to be Elizabeth's savior again. "I told her to trust the FEDs but I knew she wouldn't so I gave Lucky some leverage. This is done, no one will hurt our family." Jason pulled his wife closer to his side. "I understand something. You taught me that I could not save everyone. Elizabeth was a dream that became a lie. My job is to protect my family not the world."

"What happens now?" She asked quietly.

"We live our lives, have our baby and make Jamie the happiest little boy in the world." He whispered in her hair. "I love you Gia and I swear I spill always protect our family."

"I love you too Jason."

So, I am not satisfied with this ending. I wanted five more chapters but I could not make it work. I'm going to let it go for a while then try again. Thanks for sticking in there with me.


End file.
